


Cuidando tus Sueños

by CheriCiel



Category: Canon divergence en sueños, Lan Wangji - Fandom, Lan Zhan - Fandom, Mo Dao Zu Shi, Post canon - Fandom, Wei Ying - Fandom, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriCiel/pseuds/CheriCiel
Summary: Lan WangJi comienza a temer que nuevamente perderá a su compañero de vida. A pesar de tener a Wei WuXian entre sus brazos, sus miedos se hacen presentes al dormir. Wei WuXian decide crear un mecanismo para afrontar sus pesadillas utilizando el conocido quemador de incienso para consentir el subconsciente del segundo maestro Lan, pero con ello será testigo de las situaciones que ignoró cuando no estuvo presente, como también podrá cambiar algunas de las que se arrepiente.
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Estoy aquí

Wei WuXian inspeccionó el quemador de incienso por tercera vez, lo mantuvo entre sus manos y memorizó los dibujos tallados en la cerámica del extraño objeto con forma de animal. _"Si tan solo pudiera comprender cómo se creó, podría manipularlo y serme útil"_ , pensó rascándose los ojos y observó por la ventanilla, aparentemente se había concentrado tanto en su estudio que ignoró haber superado el horario de sueño de la secta Lan. Con algo de prisa guardó sus desorganizados apuntes en un cajón y luego salió de lo que era su nueva sala de investigaciones, aunque realmente esta había sido tan solo unas semanas atrás una de las tantas bodegas de la Secta Lan. Lan WangJi la convirtió en un espacio para que Wei WuXian pudiera convivir en comodidad con su habitual desorden, logrando recrear una habitación similar a la que este tenía en el Embarcadero del Loto, la que en cuestión de un par de días se había convertido en lo que cualquier sectario en Gusu llamaría un basural. Coincidentemente el lugar estaba a pocos pasos del jingshi, facilitando que Wei WuXian pudiera escabullirse sin ser regañado por no respetar el toque de queda.

Abrió con suavidad la puerta del jingshi y escaneó el lugar con la mirada, suspirando cuando dio con el dormido Lan WangJi tendido de lado en la cama. Su mano se estirada como si buscara algo inconscientemente a su costado... ese era precisamente el lugar de Wei WuXian. Se quitó la ropa, apagó la luz, y con un puchero en los labios se recostó junto a él. En la oscuridad podía saber con precisión qué posición tomar sin molestar al dormido Lan WangJi, pero aún así se estiró para darle un sutil beso en la mejilla antes de recostarse del todo. Esperó a que las pestañas del otro se movieran y este le deseara buenas noches, sin embargo solo arrugó el ceño para luego continuar durmiendo con una respiración acompasada.

_"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan... ¿Dónde quedaron tus: "todos los días"? Te dormiste sin siquiera cumplir tu palabra."_

Movió su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los del hombre que dormía junto a él, quien sorprendentemente tampoco despertó luego de aquel contacto.

 _"¿Qué has estado haciendo para estar tan cansado?"_ , se preguntó enternecido mientras miraba sus suaves labios entreabiertos. Le picó la boca por besarlo pero con un gran esfuerzo se contuvo, en su mente se albergaron emociones intensas que lo dejaban sin palabras y mientras los minutos avanzaban, sus parpados comenzaron a pesar, se esforzó unos instantes más solo por continuar contemplando su belleza, sin embargo en algún instante sin darse cuenta, se durmió.

En medio de su tranquilo sueño algo lo inquieto. Wei WuXían no despertaba con facilidad, por lo que sabía que si algo lo despabilaba bien tenía que ser una sacudida constante o un sonido bullicioso. Un poco alarmado abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa aún estaba la habitación oscura, solo bañada por la luz suave de la luna. Junto a él vio la silueta de Lan WangJi palpando la cama con algo de ansiedad y su respiración agitada.

\- ¿Wei Ying? - preguntó de pronto rompiendo el silencio de la habitación con una voz profunda. Aunque el tono parecía calmado a simple oído, la rapidez con que pronunció su nombre y la ansiedad con que su mano lo buscaba lo delató.

\- Aquí estoy... - balbuceó - ¿Lan Zhan? - tomó su mano y la apretó sin pensarlo - ¿Qué ocurre? - en cuanto Lan WangJi escuchó su voz suspiró, su silueta se tranquilizó visiblemente, cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

\- No te sentí llegar... - susurró adormilado. Wei WuXian notó que el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era sobrecogedor, entonces se acurrucó más cerca dejando descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- Hum, HanGuan-Jun me asustó, por un segundo pensé que había un ataque sorpresa o algo por el estilo. Estás muy caliente... -unos largos dedos acariciaron su cabello con suavidad parecía una disculpa silenciosa. En cuanto Wei WuXian comenzó a relajarse los latidos de un corazón frenético lo hicieron despabilar nuevamente - ¿Lan Zhan?

\- ¿Mn?

\- ¿Qué sucede? - a pesar de que su rostro y su voz ya habían vuelto a la usual inexpresividad característica en él, la suma de sus actitudes eran evidentemente inhabituales. Lan WangJi permaneció en silencio, lo que hizo que Wei WuXian se volteara en un intento de exigirle con la mirada una respuesta, pero los ojos en aquel bonito rostro estaban cerrados - ¿Lan Zhan?

\- Mn - respondió aturdido y un tanto ido. Wei WuXian suspiró frustrado, le dio la espalda dejándolo dormir, pero aquella mano que lo buscaba en la inconsciencia no tardó en rodearle la cintura para seguirle el movimiento de un cuerpo pegándose a su espalda, este emitía un calor desbordante. Al voltearse para observarlo notó un poco de sudor en su frente.

\- ¿Una pesadilla? - intentó adivinar, pero no tuvo respuesta.

Cuando Wei WuXian se durmió pudo sentir un par de dedos inquietos aferrarse con un poco de fuerza a su cintura, luego a su abdomen, terminando en su mano, aún dormido sonrió sintiendo la seguridad que le provocaba el simple aroma a sándalo de Lan WangJi.

Por la mañana tenía los brazos entumecidos, y al abrir los ojos notó que había dormido con estos por sobre sus hombros y se le estaban congelando. Era temprano para el horario en que solía comenzar el día, por lo que se quedó un poco más en la cama intentando entrar en calor. Un par de minutos después, Lan WangJi entró llevando consigo unos troncos de madera perfectamente cortados.

\- Despertaste - parecía un poco asombrado. Le dedicó una mirada gentil mientras avanzaba hasta la chimenea y encendía el fuego para calentar la habitación - ¿Quieres algo en especial para desayunar?

Wei WuXian lo miró desde la cama con los ojos entrecerrados, seguro de que podía volver a dormirse en cualquier momento, pero su estómago estaba más despierto que él. Lan WangJi caminó hasta él una vez encendida la chimenea y se sentó en la cama, su mano despejó un par de cabellos que cubrían los ojos de Wei WuXian.

\- Aaah... quisiera que este cuerpo se acostumbrara a la inedia, pero el entrenamiento es demasiado duro ¡Y no quiero pasar por eso otra vez! - al casi gritar, Lan WangJi le miró consternado.

\- ¿Haz despertado de mal humor? - Wei WuXian jugueteó con la piedra de jade que colgaba de sus ropas evitando su mirada mientras fingía dolor.

\- ¿Por qué razón habría de estar de buen humor? ¡Estoy desconsolado! ¡Me has mentido! ¡HanGuang-Jun no es un hombre de palabra! Anoche rompiste tu promesa... - de pronto lo miró serio. Al comienzo Lan WangJi no comprendió hasta que escuchó "anoche", entonces supo de qué se trataba todo.

\- Primero desayuna - su tono sonaba a reproche.

\- Pero dime, ¿vas a cumplir tu palabra hoy?

\- Te traeré lo que yo desayuné entonces - Wei WuXian sabía que los desayunos de la Secta Lan solían tener más hierbas que cualquier otra cosa, por lo que de inmediato se apresuró en responder.

\- No, no seas así Lan Zhan. - al ver que Lan WangJi salía de la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo gritó hacía él - ¡Quiero bollos al vapor! ¡Con sopa! No, no ¡Con carne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les comento la dinámica de este fic. Cada capítulo tendrá un sueño, a veces tendrá algo más para contextualizar y a veces no. Los capítulos no contarán con una secuencia de hechos sino que serán historias cortas que comparten la misma idea general de ser sueños de Lan WangJi. 
> 
> Eso es todo, ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Testigo

Lan WangJi llevaba cuatro días despertando en medio de la noche buscando entre las sábanas un indicio del calor de Wei WuXian. Y aunque este último había aparentado no notarlo, no se había perdido ni su ansiedad nocturna ni las ojeras oscuras que se habían posado bajo sus ojos.

Wei WuXian profundizó en su investigación en secreto, revisando libro tras libro en busca de alguna idea para manipular el incienso, pero no fue hasta varios días de arduo estudio y encierro que logró tener pequeños resultados teóricos.

Cerró el último libro suspirando un poco frustrado, y revisó sus anotaciones por quinta vez. Al menos ya había encontrado la manera de ser testigo de un sueño, también la manera de elegir un solo receptor del quemador y cómo controlar parte del contexto a su conveniencia, todo en un plan mezclando la técnica de empatía con talismanes de su invención. El problema consistía en que los efectos tendrían las mismas limitaciones que esta técnica, con un límite de tiempo definido y las posibilidades de que su alma fuera dañada si algo peligroso ocurría dentro del sueño. Además, ¿Cómo se despertaría si traspasaba el límite de tiempo? Ya que no podía despertar a Lan WangJi ni a un tercero, debía buscar otro método pero... ¿Cuál sería?

Cansado se estiró un poco y salió de su pequeña sala de estudios. Debían ser alrededor de las nueve ya que no había ni un alma por los pasillos de GusuLan. En silencio se dirigió al Jingshi.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Lan WangJi sentado en la cama con la mirada baja, a simple vista parecía cabizbajo. El corazón de Wei WuXian se apretó.

\- ¿Lan Zhan? ¿Sucede algo? – claro que él sabía que era lo que sucedía, aunque fingía estar tan ensimismado en su investigación que no dedicaba atención a nada más, incluyendo con ello a Lan WangJi porque bien sabía que él no le permitiría utilizar una técnica tan peligrosa como "empatía" en algo tan banal como una pesadilla, por lo que mantuvo su secreto.

 _"Diría que es innecesario",_ pensó mientras se agachaba frente a él y buscaba mirarle el rostro desde abajo, solo entonces notó que... ¡Lan WangJi estaba dormido! Se había dormido sentado en la cama probablemente esperándolo.

Su corazón se enterneció pero debió contener las risas. Le quitó las ropas con sumo cuidado y lo recostó en la cama, cuando terminó de cobijarlo lo miró seriamente un momento... se sentía sumamente frustrado porque Lan WangJi no demostraba debilidad alguna al no ser que estuviera considerablemente afectado, y Wei WuXian quería ayudarlo, nadie podría darse una idea de cuánto él quería ayudarlo. Entonces creyó que era el momento perfecto para poner en práctica los avances de sus investigaciones: buscó el quemador de incienso guardado en su bolsa de qiankun, lo encendió y lo rodeó de los talismanes emisores que había preparado, luego pegó otro talismán receptor en el pecho de Lan WangJi, y dibujó en su propia mano caracteres de un sello que le permitiría visualizar el poder del incienso. Finalmente se recostó en la cama.

 _"Mientras sea riesgoso no puedo irrumpir en su sueño, pero al menos veré qué es lo que Lan Zhan está soñando"._ Sintiendo los párpados cansados, luego de solo un par de minutos se durmió a causa del poder del quemador de incienso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba oscuro y pequeños copos de nieve caían con cierta suavidad, Wei WuXian no podía sentir frío a pesar del entorno, sin embargo la visual le congeló el corazón. En frente de él estaba Lan WangJi, con la espalda ensangrentada, apoyándose con dificultad en un tronco. Los conejos le rodeaban aunque eran considerablemente menos de los que él sabía que había en la actualidad.

El segundo maestro Lan sujetaba algo con uno de sus brazos, un bulto envuelto en una gruesa colcha, la llevaba consigo mientras caminaba con gran dificultad casi a rastras. Wei WuXian se acercó más y solo entonces notó que lo que había entre esas cobijas era un pequeño niño con ojos cerrados y gordos cachetitos, los cuales Wei WuXian reconoció de inmediato.

\- A-Yuan...

El niño respiraba con esfuerzo, sus mejillas eran de color tan rojo que parecía que la sangre quería escapar de ellas, su estado de salud era deplorable y no solo por la evidente desnutrición. Caminó detrás de ellos mientras que en su mente no había palabras aunque su visión se tornó algo borrosa.

Lan WangJi entró al jingshi y a duras penas recostó a A-Yuan en la cama, allí se detuvo unos segundos mientras respiraba agitadamente. Parecía que sus heridas frescas en su espalda eran tan brutales que la carne se negaba a unirse entre sí, la ropa de Lan WangJi estaba pegada a su espalda y la cantidad de líquido rojo que la mantenía unida a sí estaba de un color tan oscuro que hacía que la visual fuera casi agónica para Wei WuXian.

El segundo maestro Lan se arrastró para encender la chimenea, pero al intentar incorporarse cayó dos veces. En aquel momento Lan XiChen abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento que se expandió mientras la puerta estaba abierta.

\- ¡WangJi! – el hermano corrió hacia él ignorando las reglas, y se apresuró a levantarlo del suelo, pero miró la sangre y pareció inseguro de donde colocar sus manos, finalmente lo rodeó hasta levantarlo estando frente a frente - Tus heridas se han vuelto a abrir... ¿Por qué saliste? ¿Dónde fuiste? – su tono elevado con una mezcla de preocupación y frustración hicieron que Lan WangJi pareciera aún más adolorido – A duras penas puedes sostenerte...

\- Hermano... cierra... la puerta por favor – susurró en un tono tan bajo que Wei WuXian casi no pudo oírlo. Lan XiChen también pareció inseguro de entender lo que oía, pero entonces escuchó un suave gemido y su mirada se dirigió a la cama- ¿Quién...?

\- A-Yuan – respondió en el mismo tono bajo – Estaba en los túmulos funerarios... solo– su hermano mayor arrugó el ceño y lo entendió. Su rostro pasó del horror al lamento.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste ir hasta allá en estas condiciones? Te dije que él murió, WangJi...

\- Tenía que confirmar... - fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Wei WuXian sintió su corazón apretarse cuando los ojos de su pareja se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque ninguna fue derramada estaban allí amenazando con escapar de manera evidente. Lan XiChen pareció estar incluso más sorprendido que Wei WuXian, respiró con algo de dificultad antes de reaccionar.

\- Recuéstate, hay que atender tus heridas a la brevedad y también al niño – el hermano salió con rapidez del lugar probablemente a buscar medicina o tal vez ayuda. Lan WangJi se acercó a la rastra al niño recostado en la cama y estiró su mano para tocar su frente, la temperatura de este lo hizo arrugar el ceño nuevamente.

Wei WuXian rodeó la cama para acercarse a Lan WangJi y se agachó junto a él, acarició su cabello a modo de consuelo incluso sabiendo que este no podía notarlo. El segundo maestro Lan contemplaba al niño con los ojos vidriosos, suspiró temblorosamente y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos mientras se apoyaba en la cama y sus hombros se movieron, entonces como si no fuera suficientemente doloroso de ver, escuchó los lamentos, los sollozos y los quejidos provenientes de Lan WangJi, quien lloraba desconsolado frente a un niño que era lo único que quedaba de Wei WuXian. Este último se puso de pie y caminó con desesperación por la habitación, se jaló un par de cabellos sin saber qué hacer mientras escuchaba los lamentos.

_"Sus pesadillas no son miedos o inventos de su mente. ¡Son recuerdos! ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

\- Wei Ying... - balbuceó Lan WangJi luego de un par de minutos, aún enterrando su rostro en sus brazos. El anhelo y el dolor en aquel llamado fue tal que Wei WuXian finalmente no pudo soportarlo más, bañado en frustración rompió el sello dibujado en su mano y salió del sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al abrir los ojos se incorporó con rapidez, sintiéndose algo mareado caminó a tientas por la habitación para guardar el quemador de incienso y los talismanes mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas. Cuando volvió a la cama dejó una vela encendida para mirar a Lan WangJi, quien aún dormía con el ceño fruncido. Con desesperación intentó pensar en alguna solución... pero solo una idea llegó a su mente.

Se quitó la ropa lanzándola lejos, luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre Lan WangJi, y en un intento de calmarse así mismo apoyó su frente sobre el hombro de su pareja que no había despertado a pesar de tener el peso de Wei WuXian sobre sí.

Inhalo su aroma una, dos, tres veces, hasta que su corazón comenzó a calmarse.

Unos largos dedos tocaron a tientas sus hombros.

Un sonido proveniente de la garganta de Lan WangJi demostró el esfuerzo que le estaba tomando despertar.

\- Wei Ying... – su voz profunda delataba que estaba más dormido que despierto.

\- Ey... te amo... - susurró mientras abría el cinturón de su túnica interior. Lan WangJi abrió los ojos a penas para mirarlo en respuesta, pero entonces su pareja ya estaba besando su pecho para luego depositar suaves besos en su abdomen. El más alto se removió para acomodarse en la posición y cuando estuvo más despierto, tomó el rostro de Wei WuXian entre sus manos y lo guío hasta sí, para tocar sus labios con los suyos con cierto anhelo.

El más bajo sintió con exactitud el momento en que Lan WangJi despertó del todo, solo un segundo después giró en la cama dejándolo debajo de él.

El jingshi se llenó del eco de sus besos en la semi oscuridad del lugar. El roce de su piel desnuda comenzó a sentirte reconfortante para Wei WuXian pero cuando Lan WangJi recordó lo que acababa de soñar, se alejó un poco para mirarlo debajo de sí. Su quietud hizo que el más pequeño lo mirara con un puchero.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres seguir? Porque estás muy endeudado conmigo HanGuang-Jun – cuando se miraron a los ojos, Wei WuXian hizo todo lo posible por evitar demostrar tristeza, pero casi se desmorona al notarla en los ojos de Lan WangJi - Lan Zhan... - acunó su rostro en una mano mientras él más alto apoyaba su mejilla en ella. Wei WuXian le sonrió, no logro hacer de ello una sonrisa feliz pero si una que demostrara su afecto – Ven aquí – pidió mientras guiaba su rostro y lo recostaba en su pecho.

Mientras acariciaba el cabello del segundo maestro Lan pensó que este se había dormido, pero de pronto levantó el rostro y lo besó castamente en los labios. Frotó su nariz con la suya, lo que hizo que Wei WuXian riera.

\- ¿Lan Zhan? ¿Desde cuándo tan adorable?

\- A Wei Ying le gusta esto – dijo mientras continuaba frotando su nariz con la mejilla cálida de Wei WuXian y luego llevaba sus labios hasta su oído para susurrar – Y yo quiero hacer feliz a Wei Ying – el más bajo rió suavemente y luego repitió el acto, frotó su nariz por la mejilla del otro hasta llegar a su oreja, lamió el lóbulo y le susurró.

\- Y Wei Ying quiere hacer feliz a Lan Zhan. ¿Sabes que quiere Wei Ying ahora? – notó que antes de responder, la oreja de Lan WangJi ya estaba roja – Hum, parece que ya adivinaste.

\- Desvergonzado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme desvergonzado cuando eres tu quien me amarra-...-? – antes de pudiera finalizar su frase fue callado por un beso exigente, uno que se extendió por largos minutos e hizo que Wei WuXian tuviera claras intenciones de seguir con su plan original. Rodeó a Lan WangJi con sus piernas y se frotó contra él.

El segundo maestro Lan tomó las erecciones de ambos y comenzó a frotarlas el tiempo suficiente como para humedecerlas un poco solo con sus propios fluidos, dirigió los dedos húmedos de esa mano para lubricar un poco de la entrada de Wei WuXian, quien se arqueó y mordió su labio mientras mantenía la mirada en los ojos de Lan WangJi. Cuando sintió sus dedos, comenzó a moverse hacia ellos de manera sugerente, suplicando y exigiendo algo más sin siquiera decir palabra alguna.

Lan WangJi besó el abdomen de Wei WuXian y dejó caer saliva en sus dedos para continuar su tarea.

\- Aaah, Lan Zhan, entra ya... quiero más.

\- Aún no– susurró sin dejar de mover sus dedos.

\- Sí.

\- No.

\- Sí.

\- No.

Wei WuXian levantó una ceja notoriamente indignado, entonces se removió hasta liberarse de los toques del más alto y se giró, levantando sus caderas en el aire y dejando su entrada a plena disposición de Lan WangJi.

\- Veamos que tanto te controlas con esto – el tono de burla que usó iba a ser acompañado por una risa que se quedó atascada en su garganta en el momento en que Lan WangJi entró en él sin previo aviso - ¡Ah! ¡Lan Zhan!

\- Esto querías.

\- Hum, Lan WangJi... ¿Dónde están tus modales? – balbuceó a modo de regaño pero se removió contra él - ¿Dónde está tu consideración? – y comenzó a embestir - ¿Dónde está el honorable caballero del que todos hablan? - Lan WangJi no lo soportó más y le dio una estocada a Wei WuXian quien soltó un pequeño grito– Aah... otra vez– pidió luego de un leve temblor, al parecer Lan WangJi había dado en su punto sensible. Este siguió sus órdenes y arremetió contra él, solo que no se detuvo esta vez, sino que sumó varias embestidas más hasta formar un vaivén constante – Ah Lan Zhan... aah... muévete como gustes pero no dejes de hacerlo... no salgas en ningún momento... mantente dentro...

El segundo maestro Lan besó su espalda mientras se movía sobre él, y cuando lo escuchó, solo lo abrazó antes de continuar obedeciendo a sus pedidos. Hundió el rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Wei WuXian perdido entre las sensaciones y los sonidos que hacían eco en la habitación.

Los minutos transcurrieron y ambos cuerpos comenzaron a bañarse en sudor, Lan WangJi mordió la piel de la espalda de Wei WuXian dejando marcas por doquier mientras este mordía la almohada. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo el insistente e impecable ritmo de las caderas del segundo maestro Lan, quien acarició su cintura, luego su abdomen y finalmente tomó la erección de su pareja dándole una pequeña caricia en la punta antes de comenzar a masturbarla.

\- Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan te amo, te amo – pronunció su nombre con adoración mientras comenzaba a derramarse en la mano de Lan WangJi sorprendiéndose así mismo por alcanzar el clímax sin previo aviso. Quedó tumbado en un estado de perdición.

El segundo maestro Lan lo giró en la cama, abrió sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, siguiendo la petición inicial de Wei WuXian entró en él a pesar de que no se movió de inmediato, sino que tomó las manos de su pareja y comenzó a besar dedo a dedo con tiernos besos mientras lo miraba. Wei WuXian extrañado por el gesto le sonrió e inclinó el rostro a modo de pregunta.

\- Wei Ying...- llamó a pesar de que ya tenía la mirada de este sobre sí.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te amo - susurró con voz profunda. Wei WuXian se mordió el labio para detener la sonrisa estúpida que se extendía en su rostro, atesoraba cada vez que Lan WangJi decía esas palabras, incluso creía que con su voz sonaban mejor.

\- Muévete – le pidió mientras sonreía sintiéndose acalorado y feliz.

\- Mn- asintió en un tono dulce antes de continuar moviéndose con cierta suavidad, lentamente se inclinó hacia él más bajo, quien lo abrazó mientras se movían contra sí.

Wei WuXian pegó su boca al oído de Lan WangJi y comenzó a susurrar.

\- Me gusta cuando dices esas palabras mientras estas dentro de mí... especialmente mientras las susurras con este tono agitado... Me gusta tu voz, tu boca... aunque realmente me gusta todo de ti... ¡Ah! ¡Me callaré! Mmg... - cuando el más alto incrementó el ritmo de sus embestidas con el fin de callarlo, Wei WuXian solo logró clavar las uñas en su espalda mientras su cuerpo era arremetido con persistencia. Sus piernas temblaron - ¡Ah! ¡Lan Zhan...!

\- No grites –

\- ¡No... ah! ¡No puedo! Ya me vine una vez, sé cuidadoso – Lan WangJi se levantó un poco apoyando cada mano junto a los hombros de Wei WuXian y lo miró, este último no estaba en una posición digna ni le importaba estarlo, como tampoco le importaba lo que mostrara su rostro, estaba completamente perdido en el placer nuevamente y sin ser consciente de sus propios reflejos, movió su mano para masturbarse así mismo al ritmo de las embestidas de Lan WangJi. A medida que los minutos transcurrieron los espasmos, balbuceos, temblores en ambos se hicieron presentes hasta que finalmente ambos escondieron el rostro en el hombro del otro mientras se dejaban ir, para posteriormente ser un enredo de piernas, piel sudada y agitación descontrolada.

Cuando el cuerpo de Lan WangJi cayó totalmente cansado sobre el cuerpo de él, Wei WuXian tomó las hebras de su cabello liso y lo peinó con sus dedos. Lo ordenó a un costado para que este no se empapara con el sudor de la gran espalda del más alto. Sintió la respiración de Lan WangJi relajarse considerablemente hasta hacerse acompasada.

\- ¿Lan Zhan...? ¿Lan Er-gege? ¿Te dormiste sobre mí? – Wei WuXian rió, por lo que la leve sacudida despertó un poco a Lan WangJi y gruñó– Oh, lo siento Lan Zhan... puedes dormir sobre mí aunque me aplastes.

\- Mn – entonces movió su cuerpo hasta quedar solo con el dorso apoyado sobre el pecho de Wei WuXian, y en un movimiento de sus dedos la vela encendida se apagó.

\- Así está mucho mejor... - en la oscuridad Lan WangJi buscó su mano y cuando la encontró, se la llevó a la boca, depositando un beso suave en el dorso de esta. La mantuvo cerca de sí. Ninguno volvió a hablar, y gracias a que la posición le permitió al segundo maestro Lan escuchar los latidos de Wei WuXian, tampoco volvió a soñar esa noche. 


	3. Herida

Wei WuXian decidió solicitar permiso para entrar en la biblioteca privada.

No estaba seguro de cual opción era más accesible o tendría más éxito; el líder de secta, hermano de Lan WangJi, la persona en quien su pareja más confiaba y viceversa, o alguno de los ancianos que tanto lo odiaban. Con ninguna de las opciones podía confiar en que su misión se mantuviera secreta. Tenía una idea, buscar algún método para lograr y manipular la desdoblación de manera que su alma pudiera salir ilesa de los peligros en las pesadillas de Lan WangJi, o tal vez el mismo estudio podría abrir más caminos a técnicas extracorporales que no involucraran un peligro mortal.

Antes de acudir a Lan XiChen se encontró con alguien más, y un pequeño impulso lo hizo acudir de manera desesperada con esta persona, quien podría asegurar le gritaría una negación antes de si quiera escuchar su petición: Lan Qiren. Para su sorpresa el maestro Qiren escuchó a regañadientes su solicitud, lo miró con sospecha medio minuto y suspiró, como si supiera que el negarse solo traería más dificultades o como si él también quisiera ayudar pero no tuviera una mejor idea.

Sin decir una palabra, le hizo un gesto a Wei WuXian para que lo siguiera y lo dirigió hasta la biblioteca, hasta la habitación de los libros prohibidos. Allí Lan Qiren se movió con libertad, como quien supiera exactamente el lugar en que estaba cada libro, que probablemente fuera el caso, se agachó y movió una pila completa de cuadernos para tomar un libro escondido detrás de los demás. Ni siquiera revisó si había tomado el libro correcto a pesar de que a simple vista todos parecían iguales, del mismo grosor y con la cubierta color gris sin ninguna palabra en la portada ni en la primera hoja.

Lo dejó en sus manos y solo le dijo.

\- Espero no arrepentirme.

El libro no trataba sobre cómo desdoblarse, tampoco contenía sugerencias para una mejor manipulación de la técnica empatía, era algo veinte veces mejor... ¡Era el manual para utilizar el incienso! Contenía un listado de objetivos para el que fue creado y las formas en que se podía configurar con solo manipular sus piezas, depositando energía espiritual en solo algunas partes del incienso. Además agregaba una bitácora con las experiencias de su creador. Wei WuXian se arrepintió de no haberle pedido ayuda antes a Lan Qiren, si había alguien que manejaba todos los secretos de la secta, probablemente fuera él.

Por la noche Wei WuXian tenía todo preparado desde antes que Lan WangJi se arrastrara con sus pesadas ojeras a la cama. Desde hace una semana atrás que la promesa de "todos los días" había quedado congelada debido al cansancio del mayor, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de cobrar las deudas, emocionalmente estaban exhaustos, uno más que el otro, pero ambos al fin y al cabo.

Una vez que el más alto se acomodó abrazando el cuerpo más pequeño, no notó que el incienso estaba encendido, por lo que solo fue cosa de minutos para que cayera dormido. Por su parte Wei WuXian se quedó unos minutos más despierto pensando en que según las modificaciones que le había hecho a las piezas del incienso, él podría ocupar su propio cuerpo si era parte del sueño de Lan WangJi y también controlar parte de sus sensaciones corporales, aunque no había llegado a leer si podía controlar el entorno. Ya lo averiguaría al día siguiente, mientras tanto deseó con fuerza que su esfuerzo valiera la pena.

En un suspiro se durmió, y una hora y media después su conciencia fue arrastrada hasta otro lugar.

.

.

.

\- Oh, entonces comió demasiado - se escuchó decir en su propia voz.

En cuanto su alma cayó en el cuerpo del sueño se sintió como una sacudida en su interior, inmediatamente el dolor punzante en su pecho lo enmudeció, se quedó congelado mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Olor a humedad, sangre y sándalo. Sobre su cabeza solo había una pared de rocas, el fuego de una fogata chispeaba en frente de sí abrigándole un poco el cuerpo. Sentía los músculos cansados dentro de esa enorme cueva.

_"La técnica para utilizar mi propio cuerpo en el sueño funcionó... ¡Pero por qué justo tenía que ser en este momento! ¡Maldita sea que tengo mala suerte... y hambre!"_

No sabía si reír por su éxito o llorar por el momento elegido. Miró a su lado y se encontró con el rostro joven de Lan WangJi que estaba girado en la dirección opuesta, ignorándolo con obviedad. Su pierna herida estaba expuesta y descubierta, tenía pequeñas hojas insertadas dentro de tres agujeros que profundamente habían desgarrado la carne hasta llegar al hueso. Era doloroso de ver, aunque por el inexpresivo rostro del segundo maestro Lan cualquiera podría decir que nada le ocurría.

_"Incluso en esta situación LanZhan se ve tan... Debo contenerme si quiero evitar que me descubra cuando despierte. ¿Qué más había dicho en aquella vez? Debo reaccionar rápido y seguir la corriente... ¡Ah, cierto!"_

\- ¿Has practicando inedia? Creo que nosotros podremos resistir un par de días, pero si pasa demasiado tiempo perderemos fuerza y poder espiritual - se sintió complacido al notar que lo recordaba. Sin pensar demasiado siguió el hilo de sus memorias, dibujando un mapa con una rama en el suelo comenzó a hablar concentrado en citar las palabras correctas - La distancia desde esta montaña a Gusu es más corta que desde la Montaña a Yunmeng. Probablemente la gente de tu secta llegue primero. Seamos pacientes. Incluso si no vienen, solo tendríamos que esperar a que Jiang Cheng llegue al embarcadero del Loto. Él es astuto, la secta Wen no lo detendrá. No hay de qué preocuparse - sonrió satisfecho y suspiró. Notó que no podía cambiar el estado de su cuerpo o al menos adormecer para sí parte del dolor, se preocupó del poco control que tendría en el sueño si el subconsciente de Lan WangJi creara un terremoto en aquel recuerdo, luego tendría que preocuparse de perfeccionar los detalles.

\- No van a venir - susurró con tono exhausto. Wei WuXian se giró a mirarlo.

\- ¿Hm? - al responder cayó en lo que estaba ocurriendo, había seguido con concentración la línea de sus recuerdos, tanto que no notó lo que se avecinaba.

\- La profundidad de las nubes ya ha sido quemada - aunque para el Wei WuXian del pasado no era fácil distinguir los matices en la voz de Lan WangJi, para el del presente si lo era y sabía perfectamente que le estaba costando mantener la compostura.

_"Después de todo es una pesadilla, este recuerdo debe causarle dolor quizás porque yo no supe cómo reaccionar... ¿Debería cambiar el tema o llevar el sueño a lo que ocurrió y luego hacerme cargo de mi error? Bah, no es cómo si pudiera realmente hablar de otra cosa con lo que ya ha dicho."_

\- ¿Siguen todos ahí? ¿Tu padre, tu hermano? - su tono sonó con más tacto del que recordaba haber usado. Recordó haber pensado que si bien la situación era extrema, su familia debía estar bien... pero no fue así.

\- A Padre le queda poco. Mi hermano está extraviado.

Suspiró y soltó la rama, no volteó a verlo de inmediato porque recordaba haber esperado un par de minutos antes de atreverse a mirarlo luego de sus palabras y entonces encontrar su rostro tal cual lo vería en ese instante.

El corazón se le apretó profundamente cuando el fuego iluminó las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su mejilla, dejando marcas en su rostro. En todos esos años no había vuelto a ver a Lan WangJi llorar frente a él más que en una situación de plena felicidad para ambos y la pesadilla que había presenciado una semana atrás, pero aquellas lágrimas cargadas de dolor registradas en sus sueños jamás se repitieron en el presente. Con el pecho apretado se giró olvidando por completo el dolor de su quemadura. Arrodillado y sin permitirle reaccionar, rodeó su cuello abrazándolo sin hacer demasiada presión, se quedó quieto y fue cuidadoso recordando las heridas de Lan WangJi.

Su suave aroma le llenó los pulmones, como una fragancia que lo envolvía inmediatamente en tranquilidad. Por unos momentos el único ruido en el lugar era producido por las chispas del fuego en frente de ellos.

\- Lan Zhan... - susurró en su oreja que yacía roja - No te tenses tanto, lo siento si esto te molesta pero... no hay nada que pueda decir... Creí que esto estaría bien.

_"Tal vez a Lan Zhan aún le molestaba el contacto físico... seré cuidadoso."_

Lo sintió suspirar y relajar los hombros bajo su abrazo, luego de un leve temblor casi imperceptible en sus hombros se permitió abrazarlo un poco más fuerte por un momento. Por alguna razón también se sintió contrariado por el flujo de emociones y sin ser consciente de su propio estado solo notó sus lágrimas cuando se alejó de él lentamente cuando sus rodillas ya dolían. Pocas cosas lo lastimaban tanto como ser consciente de que él era la causa del dolor en su pareja y se había contenido durante toda la semana. Lan WangJi lo miró en cuanto comenzó a alejarse lentamente, sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero notoriamente sorprendidos de observar las lágrimas en Wei WuXian. Apretó los labios.

\- ¿Dolió? - preguntó en un susurró. El tono en su voz era suave, no tanto como solía hablarle en el presente pero si muy distinto a cómo recordaba haberlo escuchado en aquellos recuerdos.

\- ¿Ah?

\- La quemadura - cuando entendió a qué se refería rió un poco mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano derecha. Notó que los puños de Lan WangJi estaban cerrados probablemente por soportar el bochorno de un largo abrazo.

\- No, estoy bien, es solo que no me gusta verte llorar - los ojos en él parecieron aún más sorprendidos, luego frunció el ceño. Wei WuXian puso su mano envolviendo el puño cerrado de Lan WangJi y este inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a su movimiento - ZeWu-Jun es fuerte, estoy seguro de que estará bien, reconstruirán la profundidad de las nubes y todo volverá a hacer como antes. Pero... sobre tu padre... - como si no fuera capaz de mirarlo mientras continuaba, el más alto cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza hacía atrás, sus facciones parecían gentiles casi conmovido - Sé que tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti, probablemente no tenga arrepentimientos para con sus hijos - se limitó a decir, tragó saliva y en un impulso por continuar sintiéndose cerca de él, apoyó su rostro en su pecho. Nuevamente lo sintió tensarse. Su quemadura dolió por el movimiento pero podía soportarlo- Claro que debe estar orgulloso de ti - susurró más bajo - ¿Quién no lo estaría? Lan Zhan es honesto, valiente y tiene un corazón cálido aunque diga pocas palabras... Sé que tu padre no suele estar presente de manera activa en La Profundidad de las Nubes, pero de seguro sabe lo perfecto que es su hijo.

La manzana en el cuello de Lan WangJi subió y bajo y Wei WuXian escuchó sus latidos acelerados.

\- Tu corazón late con fuerza, Lan Zhan - pegó la oreja a su pecho para escuchar mejor. Pensó que iba a ser detenido o alejado cuando uno mano se acercó a su rostro, sin embargo esta solo acunó el costado de su cabeza y acarició su cabello aunque de manera dubitativa.

\- Cuidado con tu herida - le recordó.

\- Estoy bien... Si tú estás conmigo, todo estará bien - sus palabras hicieron que el corazón de Lan WangJi latiera velozmente. - Hum, ahora tu corazón parece bailar - se movió tomando la mano del más alto y con cuidado fijó dos dedos sobre corazón, evitando rozar la quemadura- El mío también late así de rápido.

Confianzudo le sonrió.

_"Aaah, ¿cómo no me daba cuenta de las orejas de Lan Zhan? Están tan ruborizadas que parecen un par de fresas a cada lado de su rostro."_

\- Wei Ying - la mirada intensa parecía tener una mezcla de sentimientos - ¿Te estás comportando así solo porque...

\- ¿Hum? ¿Solo por qué estás triste? - finalizó por él. Éste asintió.

_"Mm... en ese momento le había dicho solo unos momentos atrás que no me gustaban los hombres. ¿Ahora qué hago?_

_..._

_Cómo no puedo pensar en nada, ¿para qué complicarse?"_

\- Me estoy comportando así porque me gustas y no quiero que estés triste, no quiero verte llorar, no quiero que llores nunca más, no quiero que existan razones para que te sientas así... Me estoy comportando de esta forma porque es insoportable para mí saber que eres infeliz - las palabras brotaron desde el fondo de su corazón, levantó cuatro dedos para simular una promesa con ellos - Te haré feliz en cada ocasión que te tenga junto a mí.

Los labios de Lan WangJi se separaron, estaba atónito.

\- Tú... dijiste que... no te gustaban...

\- Mm - asintió - No me gustan los hombres, solo me gusta Lan Zhan.

Su ceño estaba profundamente ceñido, parecía confundido y miraba a Wei WuXian como si este fuera una amenaza.

\- Wei Ying, no es gracioso.

_"Claro que no me cree, en este tiempo siempre estaba diciéndole estupideces sin sentido... además me consideraba un desvergonzado y tan solo unos instantes atrás me había jactado de dejar un recuerdo en la memoria de una mujer bonita. A pesar de eso, me siento un poco molesto. ¡Le hablé sinceramente! ¿Cómo puede dudar de esas palabras? Bueno... en estos momentos su cabeza y su corazón deberían ser un desastre, tal vez solo lo empeoré después de todo. Qué imbécil. Tomaré distancia."_

\- Supongo que no me conoces tanto como para saber cuándo hablo en serio - aunque no lo había querido decir de tal manera, su tono sonó ofendido - ¿Tienes frío? Puedes quedarte con las prendas interiores, yo me quedaré con la túnica.

Comenzó a desvestirse para darle la túnica interior que tenía que tenía puesta, luego se colocó la exterior que yacía secándose frente al fuego. Si bien estaba seca olía un poco mal debido a que el agua del estanque no estaba precisamente limpia.

_"Me sorprende que Lan Zhan pueda recordar hasta los olores en sus pesadillas."_

\- Ten - le estiró la túnica interior, pero Lan WangJi no se movió. No parecía querer aceptarla pero debía serle insoportable llevar las túnicas ensangrentadas que tenía puestas, por lo que tampoco se rehusó. Finalmente Wei WuXian se las arrojó sobre la cabeza y se fue a sentar un poco lejos de él- Te daré espacio, probablemente te moleste tenerme cerca - _"En este momento..."_ pensó - Realmente pareciera que me odias.

\- No te odio - respondió en un tono condescendiente - Solo no te entiendo. No sé cuándo bromeas, no sé cuándo mientes... - pareció querer decir algo más pero al mismo tiempo pareció creer haber dicho demasiado.

Wei WuXian suspiró.

\- Jamás le he dicho a alguien que no sea a Lan Zhan que me gusta, realmente jamás he amado a nadie más que a Lan Zhan de esta manera - comenzó a hablar con rapidez - Jamás deseé a nadie de la manera en que deseo a Lan Zhan, pero no tienes cómo estar seguro de mis palabras de la misma manera en que yo tampoco puedo estar seguro de las tuyas, incluso si es una regla de tu secta y no deberías mentir y todos digan que respetas las reglas con rectitud, si yo creo en las palabras de Lan Zhan es porque elijo creer en ellas, porque mi corazón me dice que eres una persona que no bromearía con ciertos temas o que haría o no haría tal cosa. ¿Tú no sientes que tu corazón dice algo con respecto a mí? ¿Crees que podría decirte que estoy enamorado de ti como una broma luego de verte derramar lágrimas? ¿Sabiendo que estas sufriendo crees que podría jugar de esta manera? ¿Quién me crees? - a medida que hablaba realmente elevó su tono mostrándose molesto - ¡Aah! Detesto sentirme tan enfadado - refunfuñó - Yo quería consolarte pero solo lo arruiné. Duérmete, si no descansas no te recuperarás y ya deben ser cerca de las nueve.

Evitó mirar a Lan WangJi y se acurrucó acostado en su solitario lugar. Era incómodo pero se sentía ofendido, se le escapó un sollozo. Alarmado de su reacción tapó su boca para evitar el sonido del siguiente.

Culpó de su sensibilidad al hambre.

_"¡Mierda! Muchas veces me arrepentí por no haber animado a Lan Zhan de alguna manera en esta ocasión. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan inútil incluso ahora? Si no me calmo, seré yo quien necesite consuelo... Realmente soy ridículo."_

\- Wei Ying... - llamó con voz contenida, pero esta vez Wei WuXian no contestó - Te creo capaz de bromear sobre eso, pero... espero no sea este el caso porque yo... - bajó la voz cada vez más. El más bajo se reincorporó en un segundo y fue hasta él casi corriendo, se arrodillo frente a su rostro y lo miró desde muy cerca, olvidando completamente su estado de ánimo anterior.

\- ¿Me quieres? - preguntó mirándolo sin pestañear. Sabía la respuesta, pero su corazón necesitaba escucharla.

\- Te quiero - le susurró con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos aún en tono bajo, casi un susurro.

\- ¡Lan Zhan! - se lanzó sobre su pecho y volvió a abrazarlo - ¡Lan Zhan, lo siento, me desesperé cuando te vi llorar y no pensé en lo que hacía! No pude consolarte, lo siento... No debí esperar una confesión en este momento, soy tan egoísta... te amo, te amo - unas gentiles manos tocaron su espalda con cierta timidez.

\- Entonces es verdad... - susurró incrédulo.

\- ¿No me crees? ¿Cómo puedo demostrarle a mi Lan Zhan que mi corazón lo atesora? - con un puchero lo miró a corta distancia - ¿Y si te beso? Pero debes saber que en este momento jamás he sido besado. Tú eres el hombre de mi primer beso, tienes que ser tú.

\- Mn - asintió. Wei WuXian rió por su respuesta y rozó su nariz con la de Lan WangJi un par de veces antes de darle un gentil beso. Si bien su idea era ser cariñoso con aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban, fue el mismo Lan WangJi quien tomó su rostro y profundizó en su boca buscando su lengua para acariciarla con la suya de una forma dulce y persistente. Se abrazaron firmemente mientras se perdían en la sensación de tenerse mutuamente hasta que el dolor punzante en el pecho hizo a Wei WuXian dar un salto.

\- ¡Aah! Duele, ash... - no podía consolar la quemadura con una caricia por lo que solo se abanicó con la mano en esa dirección - Lan Zhan, mira, ahora esta cicatriz simbolizará el día de un primer beso entre nosotros - rió satisfecho. Lan WangJi soltó airé bruscamente por la nariz, como si quisiera sonreír pero no lo hizo. Aún así sus ojos se veían alegres - ¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó al momento que sentía la mano del más alto arreglar un mechón de su cabello para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

\- Egoísta...

\- ¿Por? - se asustó.

\- No debería ser un momento para sentirme tan... feliz.

_"¡Ah! Quisiera desnudarlo, pero debo pensar en su herida."_

\- Siempre es un buen momento para sentirse feliz. Además descuida, porque todo estará bien - tomó la mano de Lan WangJi y se acomodó a su lado, hombro con hombro - Descansa, tus ojos se ven cansados, apóyate en mí.

Aún con las manos entrelazadas, el más alto obedeció y cerró los ojos. No habían pasado más que un par de minutos cuando toda la visual se hizo borrosa y el sueño acabó.

.

.

.

En La Profundidad de las Nubes Wei WuXian se negó a abrir los ojos a pesar de que se sabía despierto hacía varios segundos, probablemente solo porque acababa de salir del sueño de su compañero y le tocaba descansar en la soledad de su subconsciente. Sintió un par de caricias en sus mejillas y un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, no pudo responder porque su cuerpo no despertaba del todo, solo alcanzó al escuchar una frase antes de dormirse.

\- Gracias... Wei Ying.


	4. Piérdete

Wei WuXian acomodó las piezas del incienso en una posición distinta de la noche anterior, según las instrucciones de aquella manera podrían elegir ser una persona externa al sueño como también decidir si ser o no visible. Había dibujado en sus manos sellos que le facilitarían manipular algunos factores de las pesadillas de Lan WangJi, solo podía esperar a que sus estudios funcionaran.

Se recostó en la cama viendo a su esposo con el ceño ya fruncido y esperó a dormirse, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su alma fuera trasladada al subconsciente de su pareja.

.

.

.

 _"Bien... aquí vamos_ ". Pensó en cuanto se halló en otro lugar que no era la suave cama en el jingshi ni tampoco los firmes pero cálidos brazos de Lan WangJi. Alrededor de sí había caos, gritos, llantos, súplicas, odio y por sobre todo sangre. Los cuerpos muertos a su alrededor eran dignos de apilarse para formar montañas como escaleras hasta el cielo, eran centenares, también era imposible caminar por el campo de batalla sin tropezarse con algún miembro mutilado. Wei WuXian pudo distinguir algunos rostros conocidos en aquel lugar, entonces notó que la lucha era entre clanes y cadáveres feroces.

_"¡Mierda! ¡La ciudad sin noche!"_

Tan pronto como lo notó se vio así mismo sobre un pilar tocando su flauta, sus ojos inundados en sangre, su rencor visible en cada facción de su rostro, la postura amenazante. A un par de metros de él estaba Lan WangJi blandiendo su espada contra los cadáveres, teniendo el agotador trabajo de mutilarlos para evitar que se convirtieran en más y más cadáveres y así terminaran por eliminar a todos, incluso a su familia. Wei WuXian notó que Lan WangJi se mantuvo cerca de su hermano y su tío durante todo el tiempo cuidándoles las espaldas, moviéndose sin darse un respiro, estaba cubierto en sangre y hasta trozos de carne se pegaban en su fina y usualmente perfecta ropa, se mantenía firme, moviéndose sin descanso pero su concentración parecía dividirse entre proteger a su familia y el hombre que no dejaba de tocar la flauta, no lo perdía de vista incluso si estaba cubriéndose la espalda así mismo, no dejaba de dirigirle miradas suplicantes.

Entonces aquel cegado hombre levantó su arma y lanzó el sello al aire.

\- ¿Esto es lo que tanto quieren? ¿Esto es por lo que tanto se han esforzado? ¡Tómenlo entonces! – el sello se dividió y el hombre apuntó a una mitad de este con la palma de su mano, extrajo de sí una gran cantidad de energía resentida que encerró la poderosa piedra y la hizo colapsar desde su interior. Cuando la mitad que yacía perfecta cayó sobre la multitud, varios de los cultivadores alzaron sus manos para tomarlo y entre ellos mismos se apuñalaron los unos con los otros mientras intentaban obtener tan valiosa arma. El poderoso hombre de ojos rabiosos pareció tambalearse pero volvió a su posición retomando su tarea que sin el sello le requería aún más esfuerzo.

El Patriarca Yiling tocó su flauta por varios minutos, notó que los cultivadores ya no podían más, los débiles habían muerto, los de nivel medio estaban gravemente heridos, los fuertes estaban colapsados en el suelo, solo quedaba él de pie y un par de líderes de secta que se sostenían así mismos apoyados en sus espadas y sables, ya nadie podía continuar. El hombre alto con túnica negra soltó un fuerte suspiro y se dejó caer, completamente cansado pareció darle paso al aturdimiento.

_"Usé tanta energía resentida para eliminar la mitad del sello que mi estado mental era deplorable"_

Se puso de pie con suma dificultad luego intentó dar un paso pero cayó de inmediato, sangre subió por su garganta y salió sin darle posibilidad de reaccionar, pareció no querer oponer resistencia a la debilidad de su cuerpo y cuando cerró los ojos dispuesto a dejarse desmayar fue sujetado por unos exhaustos brazos, Lan WangJi, evitando mirar a su familia les dio la espalda y sosteniendo a Wei WuXian subió a su espada y voló lejos de allí.

El escenario cambió rotundamente, ahora ambos estaban en la cueva destruye demonios, en Yiling, Wei WuXian se miró así mismo detalladamente.

 _"Estaba notoriamente desquiciado, Lan Zhan debió dejarme allí..."_ suspiró con amargura.

Lan WangJi se movió con rapidez, comenzó a curar sus heridas mientras se arrastraba así mismo dentro de la cabaña buscando medicinas, agua y paños, pero Wei WuXian no dejaba que lo tocara.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! – le gritó y pareció querer golpearlo pero no podía moverse fácilmente, sus músculos no respondían - ¡Piérdete! 

\- Wei Ying tus heridas. – susurró con voz ronca. 

_"Si no hubiera estado tan cegado y confundido, no hubiera pasado por alto la evidente preocupación de Lan Zhan"_

Cuando iba a tocarlo nuevamente, el hombre aturdido volvió a saltar.

\- ¡Que no me toques! – se sujetó los cabellos y cerró los ojos, parecía incapaz de pensar con claridad y desesperado por lograr hacerlo. Lan WangJi lo miró confundido y tomó su mano, en un acto de desesperación comenzó a traspasarle energía aun cuando estaba colapsando él mismo. - ¡Vete a la mierda, no me toques, no quiero tu energía, no quiero nada de ti! – Wei WuXian se esforzó en darle una patada que dejó a Lan WangJi en el suelo. - ¡Vete! ¡Piérdete!

Mientras se veía así mismo reaccionar de aquella manera, quería abofetearse hasta deformarse las mejillas.

\- Wei Ying... – con gran esfuerzo Lan WangJi se puso de pie y tomó su mano nuevamente para traspasarle energía, Wei WuXian le dio otro golpe pero esta vez pudo esquivarlo sin dejar de traspasarle energía, pero se tambaleaba y el flujo de energía era cada vez menor hasta que ya no pudo dar nada más. Aún después de darle hasta la última gota de energía suya, no lo vio mejorar ni un poco, aún estaba notoriamente afectado por el resentimiento de sus armas y el propio. – déjame curar tus heridas – suplicó.

\- ¡Que no me toques!

_"No puedo ver más esto, pero no puedo volver a ser el protagonista del sueño, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Perdón, se me soltó una teja? Lo único que se me ocurre es esto..."_

Rompió el talismán de unión y el de protección dibujado en sus manos, pasando de ser un simple observador a un participante. Mantuvo intacto en su mano el talismán que lo podía sacar de aquella pesadilla si es que eso fuera necesario.

Notó que ya estaba dentro cuando el fuerte aroma a sangre proveniente de las ropas de Lan WangJi le golpeó. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y sabiendo que su yo del pasado estaba tan aturdido que tal vez ni siquiera fuera capaz de reconocer a quien tenía en frente, no se preocupó.

\- Lan Zhan... - lo llamó. Este dio un gran salto cuando escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas, cuando se giró su rostro atónito no creía que estaba observando en otra dirección a la misma persona a quien le sostenía la mano. Wei WuXian no pudo evitar soltar una risa aunque sonaba un poco angustiada.

\- Lo sé, debe ser extraño, ahora hay dos Wei Ying... pero eso es porque vengo del futuro. – Lan WangJi tomó la espada dispuesto a defenderse de quien parecía querer confundirlo - ¡Oye calma! Escúchame, estas soñando... esto es un sueño, un muy mal sueño... bueno en realidad es un recuerdo de algo que ya ocurrió. – se vio así mismo mover la cabeza un par de veces más, no parecía escuchar lo que su yo real decía, por su parte Lan WangJi miraba en ambas direcciones, se veía fatigado. – Lan Zhan, escucha, en el futuro ambos estaremos durmiendo juntos en tu cama luego de besarnos y saciarnos de distintas maneras, creo que no querrás detalle de eso... en fin, estamos bien, los dos, no te preocupes...

\- ¿Qué? – sus ojos parecían querer creerle, el corazón de Wei WuXian latió fuerte, se debió esforzar bastante por no ir hasta él y abrazarlo, pero temía que una reacción rápida con la espada le impidiera protegerse.

\- ¿No me crees? Mmm... se supone que nunca me has llevado a tu habitación en este tiempo... bien, escucha, en tu habitación hay una pintura de nubes que era la favorita de tu madre, tú hermano la pinto de pequeño y luego la guardó en secreto y te la regaló cuando terminaste tus estudios.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque tú yo del futuro me lo dijo, además ahora ambos dormimos allí, estamos casados. – Si en algún momento Lan WangJi pareció querer creerle, ya no lo hacía. Intentó otra cosa – tú me confesaste que te enamoraste de mí desde la primera vez que me viste, aunque no reconociste ese sentimiento, desde el primer momento nunca te fui ajeno.

\- ¿Eres una ilusión? – en ese momento el Patriarca Yiling gimió sujetándose la cabeza, el más alto de inmediato se acercó a él pero recibió un golpe.

\- No quiero ser más espectador de esto... Lan Zhan, yo no te estaba escuchando, todo lo que ocurrió en ese momento se borró de mi mente porque estaba aturdido, mis emociones bloqueadas... no me recuperé en meses si quiera – sabía que no había tenido tiempo de recuperarse para cuando el asedió que lo mató ocurrió – así que solo tienes que dejar a ese Wei Ying dormir, no gastes más energía porque no sirve.

\- ¿No sirve? – repitió en un susurro.

\- No... vamos, te lo contaré todo – camino hacia él y notando que este no se defendería lo sujeto contra su cuerpo, tomando todo su peso en un abrazo y lo llevó hasta fuera de la cueva. 

Afortunadamente en el sueño de Lan WangJi estaban solos.

Entraron a la cabaña que él usaba en ocasiones para dormir, se esforzó en modificar algunos aspectos dentro de esta con los sellos de manipulación para que hubiera todo lo que necesitara, aunque rara vez eso ocurría en la realidad de la montaña.

Comenzó a llenar una bañera mientras Lan WangJi parecía dudoso y fuera de lugar parado allí.

\- Quítate la ropa, te buscaré algo limpio. – pero no se movió. – Oh ni pienses que te dejaré solo para bañarte, te contaré todo mientras te atiendo. Vamos, no me aprovechare de ti, al menos no en este tipo de sueños... aunque no prometo nada, deberías agradecer que me estoy esforzando.

\- ¿Esforzarte en qué?

\- En detenerme para no besarte.

\- Des... desvergonzado... - Wei WuXian no pudo evitar reír por el tartamudeo de Lan WangJi.

\- Ya está lista el agua, iré por ropa entra a la bañera mientras. – Cuando volteó para irse notó que Lan WangJi no se movía, aún parecía confundido. Caminó hasta él y le tomó las manos. – Confía en mí, entra en la bañera. – sus ojos dorados miraron en los grises por uno par de segundos, al comienzo parecían confusos pero luego se suavizaron hasta hacerse incluso un poco tímidos.

\- Mn.

\- Volveré.

Al salir de la habitación, simplemente imaginó un traje blanco simple, como los atuendos de GusuLan, notó que afuera de la cabaña el escenario desaparecía, solo podría volver a la cueva o ver que ocurría fuera si llevaba al protagonista del sueño consigo, era algo inusual pero asumió que se debía al peso emocional en el recuerdo.

_"Me impresiona cada vez más la memoria tan detallada que tiene Lan Zhan... incluso puede recordar que había una cabaña con una ventana y cortina azul junto a la cueva, ni yo la recordaba porque cuando fuimos había sido quemada hasta no quedar nada."_

\- Volví – cuando entró Lan WangJi estaba dentro del agua quitándose la sangre de sus brazos. – tengo uno de tus trajes limpios aquí.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Ya te lo dije, este es un sueño y yo tengo solo un poco de poder dentro de él, pero es lo suficiente como para permitirme consentir a mi Lan Zhan. – de pronto Lan WangJi pareció sentir un escalofrió.

\- Sal de la habitación, me baño solo.

\- Olvídalo, te dije que no te dejaría solo – Wei WuXian se sentó tras de él por fuera de la bañera, tomando jabón comenzó a lavar su cabello con suavidad y delicadeza, el hombre que yacía desnudo se congeló cuando lo notó tocarlo con propiedad, sin saber cómo reaccionar solo estaba tenso sin moverse en absoluto. – Calma Lan Zhan... todo estará bien. – frotó sus hombros, dándole masajes que se postergaron por el resto de su fuerte espalda.

\- ¿No sirve? – preguntó de pronto con voz angustiada. Su voz se oía vulnerable, Wei WuXian no podía recordar haberlo escuchado de aquella manera en esos tiempos, sus emociones solo se reflejaban tan trasparentes en su rostro y su voz cuando ambos fijaban una cercanía tan intensa en conversaciones o momentos íntimos que Lan WangJi parecía poder romper las barreras para expresarse y no precisamente con palabras.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Energía, no vi mejoras.

\- Aaah... verás – comenzó a decir mientras le enjuagaba el cabello – yo no tenía núcleo dorado, por lo que no servía traspasarme energía, además el resentimiento que dejaba usar el sello era tan fuerte que me hacía perder la cordura, por lo que no debiste tomar nada de lo que dije en serio. De hecho, me sorprende que te reconociera porque si no hubiera sido así, en mi estado de autodefensa por sobrevivencia estoy seguro de que te hubiera lastimado y tú no te hubieras defendido - dijo con un puchero, sin poder contenerse más le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, haciendo que Lan WangJi se girara sorprendido, pero no parecía ofendido por lo que Wei WuXian tocó su ceño fruncido con la punta de su dedo índice – quita ese rostro de preocupación, ya te dije, en el presente todo está bien y me tienes durmiendo entre tus brazos.

\- ¿Lo... prometes? – Wei WuXian se enterneció.

\- Lo prometo. – le respondió mostrándole cuatro dedos en un gesto solemne.

Lan WangJi suspiró y se dejó bañar por las manos juguetonas del hombre que yacía fuera de la bañera, Wei WuXian toqueteó un poco de su piel pero no obtuvo reacción hasta que bajo sus manos para acariciar su abdomen. Desde su espalda mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurró:

\- Lan Zhan, te veías tan malditamente apuesto peleando con esos cadáveres, si no fuera porque estas tan agotado que apenas y puedes mantenerte despierto te haría tantas cosas... - la oreja que tenía en frente de su boca se colocó de un rojo carmesí.

\- ¡Wei Ying! – fue la primera reacción, pero luego cambió su expresión, no parecía poder mantenerse enfadado – realmente... ¿es un sueño?

\- Lo es.

\- Mn....

\- ¿Mn? ¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir? – pero Lan WangJi no dijo nada más - ¿me quieres pedir algo? – adivinó, aún así no obtuvo respuesta – dime que es. No hay nada que pueda negarte Lan Zhan.

\- ¿Podrías... - murmuró sin mirarlo – entrar?

\- ¿Aah? ¿A la bañera?

\- Mn. – De inmediato se puso de pie y se quitó la ropa, lanzándola despreocupadamente por todos lados, luego entro dentro del agua con él. Se acercó sin tapujos tomando por sorpresa al más alto que se inclinó hacia atrás.

\- No escapes, tú me pediste esto. – se metió ente las piernas de Lan WangJi y apoyó su espalda en él, luego inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás para apoyarla en su hombro, ya se había acostumbrado a que el cuerpo de Mo XianYu fuera pequeño, por lo que fue un poco incómodo quedar casi a la altura de Lan Wangji en su cuerpo original, para su sorpresa sus brazos lo rodearon con bastante fuerza, dándole un gentil abrazo por la espalda, luego apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Wei WuXian.

\- ¿Realmente estarás bien? – su voz contenida parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, por lo que le respondió en un tono suave.

\- Sí, estaré bien, créeme... todo estará bien. No te angusties, ¿No me crees?

\- Mn.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te sigues preocupando?

\- Parece... demasiado bueno... tú... - preocupado acarició sus piernas con sus manos, intentando darle un consuelo a Lan WangJi.

\- Pero este momento solo pasa a ser un episodio del pasado, sé que estas asustado y preocupado, es por eso que lo revives una y otra vez al dormir, pero no te preocupes, yo vendré cada vez. En el futuro tú me consientes mucho durante el día, yo también podré consentirte por las noches... es decir, de una manera diferente a la habitual – carcajeó.

\- ¿Cuánto... tiempo?

\- ¿Qué cuanto...? ¡ah! Hu-uh... pasan trece años luego de esto... y solo allí me vuelves a encontrar, tenemos aventuras y luego nos declaramos, nos casamos y tenemos sexo todos los días. – al notar la tensión en los músculos del más alto, no pudo evitar carcajear fuerte, pero al oírlo Lan WangJi levantó el rostro.

\- En el futuro... ¿vuelves a reír?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Desde la guerra, nunca volviste a reír... así – Wei WuXian giró para mirarlo, notó que sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

\- Aaarg ¡Lan Zhan! – Se abrazaron con fuerza el uno al otro mientras sentían el tacto húmedo de la piel tibia. – ¿Cómo podría no amarte, Lan Zhan? ¿Cómo estuve tan ciego? – se separó un poco, tomó las mejillas de Lan WangJi y miró sus labios de modo que su intención estaba clara. El más alto se tensó pero no se movió ni un poco, para cuando Wei WuXian comenzó a acercarse, los ojos del segundo maestro Lan ya estaban cerrados, esperando. Enternecido lo besó con suavidad y gratitud, sintiendo cierta inexperiencia en la boca ajena, sus lenguas jugaron y un pequeño choque de dientes lo hizo sonreír. Se separó solo porque su risa interrumpió demasiado las caricias de sus labios. - ¡Lan Zhan soy tu primero otra vez! Primer beso, primer beso en la tina, primer baño con alguien más, primeras caricias... – dijo entre risas. Lan WangJi bajó la mirada pero susurró:

\- Tienes que ser tú.

Wei WuXian acomodó sus piernas a cada costado del más alto y movió su cadera.

\- ¿Tengo que ser yo el primero en todo? – provocó.

\- No te muevas así... – advirtió. Wei WuXian volvió a sacudirse sobre él. - ¡Wei Ying!

\- Oh... Lan Zhan, siento algo entre mis piernas, ¿será qué...? - El segundo maestro Lan bajó la mirada, ambas orejas se tiñeron de un rojo tan carmesí que resaltaban en su blanca piel. Él se acercó para morder una de ellas y susurrar – Hum... Lan-ErGeGe, ¿por qué estas avergonzado? ¿Quieres saber que sueles hacerme en la tina?

\- ¡Wei Ying! – al mirarlo con ojos enfadados, Wei WuXian le dio un beso casi violento que fue devuelto con la misma intensidad en cuestión de segundos. 

Comenzaron a tocarse, Wei WuXian descubrió que la espalda de Lan WangJi no tenía cicatrices por lo que la tocó incansablemente una y otra vez. En tanto, los finos dedos del segundo maestro Lan inspeccionaban los fuertes músculos del más bajo, a ratos pellizcaba y frotaba la palma de sus manos con partes sensibles como las piernas o los glúteos.

Sin aviso, Wei WuXian dio un salto, dejando entrar la erección de Lan WangJi en él. Ambos gimieron, uno por la sorpresa y el otro por la intromisión.

\- Aah... Lan-ErGeGe se siente tan bien que estés dentro... - antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar sus labios fueron sellados nuevamente. La posición le permitió moverse a su antojo, dando pequeños brincos en tanto gemía pero notó que si formaba ondas circulares con sus caderas Lan WangJi gemía de una manera atractiva que él no le había escuchado antes. – Me gusta el Lan Zhan joven... ¿Por qué no me hiciste esto antes? Esta habitación estaba perfecta o la cueva, sí la cueva era buena idea ah... aunque A-Yuan pudo habernos encontrado... mg... me hubieras llevado a una posada, o tal vez en medio del bosque, donde fuera... aaah...

El agua en la tina comenzó a formar olas y salpicar, Lan WangJi tomó a Wei WuXian de las caderas y marcó un ritmo constante, el otro se dejó caer ante la fuerza de los brazos del más alto.

Los minutos transcurrieron y la habitación se llenó de gemidos y sonidos húmedos, incluso en la tina con un agua ya fría ambos comenzaron a sudar haciendo que el brillo en sus rostros y sus cuellos relucieran sus músculos. 

Wei WuXian sintió la necesidad de tocarse así mismo, pero entre salto y salto no podía moverse con libertad por lo que se abrazó al cuello del segundo maestro Lan para detener sus movimientos, sin embargo Lan WangJi se recostó más en la tina, alzó sus caderas y continuó arremetiendo contra él. Una y otra y otra vez, rápido a momentos y luego alternando con lentitud, parecía divertido con su juego pero el más pequeño entre ellos ya estaba demasiado tenso.

\- ¡Ah! Mng, más despacio pequeño Lan Zhan, que incluso si tú eres pequeño, esa parte de ti ¡ah! No... lo es.

\- Wei Ying... mg... - fue Lan WangJi quien tomó la erección de Wei WuXian y comenzó a frotarla, de modo que ambos se tensaron mientras se miraban a los ojos, al minuto siguiente el más bajo ya temblaba y las venas de los músculos comenzaban a ser visibles en el segundo maestro Lan.- Wei Ying... - volvió a llamar con cierta urgencia.

\- Termina dentro – respondió adivinando su solicitud. Sin embargo no terminó de inmediato, continuaron moviéndose por largos quince minutos en la misma posición y entre temblores y jadeos Wei WuXian terminó. Lan WangJi lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio una estocada más, vaciándose dentro de él. – Mmmg. Lan Zhan incluso tan joven y me tratas como si quisieras sembrarme un hijo.

Lan WangJi lo apretó con aun más fuerza.

\- Estas aquí... - jadeó.

\- ¿Aún lo dudas? ¿Debería intentar asegurártelo otra vez?

\- Mn.

\- ¿Mn? ¡Que descarado HanGuang-Jun!

\- Mn. – una sonrisa sutil se dibujó en los labios de Lan WangJi y con los corazones latiendo con fuerza ambos se abrazaron nuevamente en un enredo de manos húmedas, fue entonces que la visual se hizo borrosa para Wei WuXian y todo se oscureció.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos en la habitación aún era de noche, sintió al hombre a su lado girarse hacia su costado y saborearse los labios antes de suspirar y volver a dormir.

Wei WuXian sonrió antes de girarse hacía él, observarlo y volver a dormirse mientras sujetaba su mano.


	5. A-Zhan

Lan WangJi había pasado un par de noches tranquilas, lo que alentó a Wei WuXian de que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, sin embargo llegado el fin de semana nuevamente su inconsciente fue arrastrado a otro escenario en medio de la noche.

.

.

.

Mucha gente caminaba por los al rededores, se escuchaba a lo lejos la música de un par de tambores, la gente lucía atuendos rojos mientras se acercaba a un sin número de puestos de ventas con amuletos y comida. Definitivamente era un carnaval típico de Gusu.

_"¿Ahora, dónde estoy? No estoy seguro de qué celebración sea esta, pero no parece ser un escenario al que deba temerle. Ahora... ¿Dónde está él?"_

Comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, sin embargo la cantidad de gente le dificultaba la tarea de encontrar a Lan WangJi, hasta que a sus espaldas escuchó:

\- XiChen, ¿dónde está WangJi? – al voltearse y observar la escena, se le secó la garganta. Las dos figuras buscaban con los ojos lo mismo que él, pero ahora entendía por qué no lo había encontrado tan fácilmente.

\- No lo sé Tío... hace tan solo unos instantes estaba aquí... - Lan XiChen vestía un pequeño traje rojo en un pequeño cuerpo de un niño de ocho o nueve años, ¡eso significaba que Lan WangJi debía ser aún más pequeño! El corazón de Wei WuXian dio tres latidos fuertes por la emoción.

_"¡Conoceré al pequeño Lan Zhan!"_

Lan Qiren, quien se veía notoriamente más joven, le dio la orden a un discípulo de esperar en aquel lugar por si el niño volvía, y sin siquiera mortificarse por la situación continuó tranquilo observando el carnaval, pero Lan XiChen se veía inquieto. A pesar de que siguió a su tío sus ojos no dejaban de buscar por los al rededores.

_"Lan Qiren realmente tiene mucha confianza en él desde niño... ¿Está seguro de que será capaz de volver por sí mismo? Pero, ¿es que no Lan Zhan debe tener tan solo unos cinco o seis años?"_

Corrió por varias calles atestadas de gente observando las frentes de todos los niños, estaba seguro de que reconocería fácilmente a Lan WanJi, sin embargo comenzó a correr cada vez más lento cuando se percató de que no lo encontraba.

_"¡Oh no! ¿Y si le sucede algo en este sueño? ¿Es esto un recuerdo de infancia? ¿Debería apresurarme?"_ A medida que más pensaba en ello más se aterraba, tenía que ser capaz de encontrarlo antes de que algo ocurriera. De pronto vio un puesto que tenía en lo alto una criatura pomposa con un divertido atuendo rojo, un niño estaba en cuclillas intentando alcanzar al conejillo para darle una caricia. Con solo ver su espalda, Wei WuXian estaba seguro de que ese debía ser él.

\- ¡Lan Zhan! – el niño se giró al escuchar que habían dicho su nombre. El impacto de ternura que atacó a Wei WuXian al verlo lo paralizó por un instante. La pequeña figura en frente de él tenía rasgos finos, ojos grandes de un fuerte color dorado y mejillas redondas con un leve color rosa en ellas. Llevaba un atuendo color rojo de una tela sumamente fina y tenía bordados en sus mangas con nubes blancas.

_"¡Ah! ¡Como quisiera tener un hijo así!_ " Fue lo primero que pensó.

El niño lo observó con dudas en los ojos y en cuanto lo vio aproximarse hacía él, tomó una postura a la defensiva como si tuviera en frente a un atacante peligroso.

\- Tranquilo – le susurró – Tu tío me pidió que viniera a buscarte porque te habías alejado.

\- ¿Conoces a tío? – la voz era seria pero adorable. Wei WuXian no pudo contenerse y apretó con suavidad sus mejillas mientras la sonrisa en su cara era tal que le causaba dolor muscular.

\- ¡Qué niño tan bonito eres! – de inmediato Lan WangJi se alejó de él luciendo ofendido – No te exaltes Lan Zhan, tu tío dijo que podía acompañarte un momento antes de que tuvieran que regresar.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy un amigo de la familia, ven mira – ignorando por completo la resistencia de los pequeños brazos de Lan WangJi, Wei WuXian lo levantó para que tocara el conejo – Acarícialo, vamos... - insistió. Aunque el niño quería alejarse de él, no pudo evitar desviar su atención a la criatura peluda que tenía en frente, incluso sonrió cuando sintió la textura de sus orejas entre las yemas de sus dedos.

_"¡Este Lan Zhan sonríe!"_

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Mn... - asintió antes de apretar los labios con un poco de timidez.

\- ¿Lo quieres? – de inmediato Wei WuXian se concentró para manipular el sueño a modo de que la usual bolsita de dinero que portaba Lan WangJi apareciera en su bolsillo.

\- Los animales están prohibidos en La Profundidad de las Nubes... pero...

\- ¿Pero? – el niño suspiró – Dímelo, tal vez pueda convencer a tu tío para que te deje cuidar de él – el niño negó – Bueno... si no lo quieres...

\- A mamá le gustan los conejos... – susurró bajito, tan bajito que Wei WuXian casi no lo escuchó. " _Oh... eso no lo sabía."_ De pronto el niño se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de él con un aura triste. " _¿Qué le pasa a este niño? ¡Los niños deben reír! Parece ser que la vida de Lan Zhan lo ha mantenido con preocupaciones desde siempre. Con razón de adolescente era tan amargado como un anciano... que bueno que aparecí en su vida."_

\- ¡Lan Zhan, espérame! – caminó a su lado y tomó su mano. El niño lo miró aún con dudas en sus ojos - ¿Qué? ¿Aún no me crees que soy amigo de tu familia? Mmm... entonces, ¿cómo sabría que cumples años el 23 de Enero? – el niño abrió los ojos pero luego apartó la mirada.

\- No es difícil conseguir esa información.

\- Bueno... si ese es el caso, si no fuera cercano a tu familia entonces... ¿Cómo sabría que puedes visitar a mamá solo una vez al mes?

Sabía perfectamente que nadie más que la misma familia manejaba aquella información, el por qué del encierro de su madre, por qué la meditación de su padre, y que los niños tenían prácticamente solo un día al mes para ver a su preciada mamá. Esperó no entristecer con eso a Lan Zhan, pero si es que sucedía estaba seguro podría animarlo. El niño inconscientemente apretó el agarre a su mano y lo miró sorprendido, sus ojos le indicaron a Wei WuXian que ya le creía y que también estaba triste por aquel recordatorio.

\- Bueno, Lan Zhan ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar?

\- ¿Jugar? – la palabra sonaba extraña, como si el adulto a su lado hubiera hablado de marcianos.

 _"No aprietes sus mejillas, no aprietes sus mejillas"_ , se repitió mientras lo arrastraba hasta un puesto en donde habían niños y padres esperando. El juego trataba de carreras dentro de bolas de papel gigantes, participaban padres e hijos y los premios variaban entre vinos y juguetes.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Nunca hice esto antes, en la secta donde crecí no habían de estos! – Wei WuXian estaba más emocionado que el mismo Lan WangJi cuando pagó un puesto dentro de la carrera.

\- ¿Quieres... jugar... eso? – dijo con dificultad.

Arrastró al niño dentro de una pelota de papel gigante. Notó que el material era altamente resistente y su elasticidad hacía que la pelota revotara fácilmente, vio como los demás padres e hijos ni siquiera podían mantener el equilibrio y caían los unos sobre los otros. Se escuchaban gritos y risas.

\- ¡Esto será divertido! – en su emoción se agachó para quedar a la altura de Lan WangJi– Lan Zhan, corre con todas tus fuerzas, ¿sí? ¡El premio es una sonrisa del emperador! – en cuanto Wei WuXian se puso de pie con brusquedad, el peso de la pelota fue hacia su lugar haciendo que Lan WangJi cayera a sus pies. Se sostuvo de su pierna y luego volvió a equilibrarse con algo de dificultad. Bajo los ojos del mayor, el niño parecía avergonzado. Wei WuXian no pudo evitar moverse más para hacer temblar la pelota, y nuevamente el niño cayó pero esta vez él también cayó sobre su pequeño cuerpo y comenzó a reír – ¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, no me puedo poner de pie!

\- Me aplastas... - le dijo con dificultad y notoria incomodidad desde debajo de su pecho– Wei WuXian se alejó entre risas.

\- ¡Vamos a comenzar la carrera! – gritó el hombre encargado del lugar, de inmediato ambos se pusieron de pie. Wei WuXian no pudo evitar reír al notar el rostro comprometido y concentrado de Lan WangJi - ¡A la cuenta de tres! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! – tomó la mano de Lan WangJi y le guiñó un ojo - ¡Tres!

Comenzaron a correr con dificultad, tan solo habían dado tres zancadas cuando ambos cayeron. Wei WuXian reía al ver las expresiones avergonzadas del niño más que por la situación en sí, intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo y comenzaron a correr, pero Lan WangJi volvió a caer aunque esta vez el adulto allí no se detuvo y corrió mientras el niño daba botes entre los costados del interior de la pelota.

Riendo, vio como el niño en silencio aguantaba un par de golpes que no debían ser demasiado dolorosos e intentaba ponerse de pie sin ayuda en medio del movimiento, cuando por fin lo logró, otra pelota con dos niños dentro de ella chocó con la suya y los hizo volar unos cuantos metros mientras revotaban en el pastizal. El enredo de cuerpos fue tal que Wei WuXian solo reaccionó con abrazar con fuerza Lan WangJi mientras reía, y el niño se aferró fuertemente a su ropa con miedo de recibir algún golpe. La pelota se reventó en cuanto pinchó con un tronco de un árbol dejándolos encerrados y envueltos en un elástico papel.

Wei WuXian salió de allí con el niño en brazos.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lan Zhan? – el niño asintió, en cuanto vio sus manos aferradas aún a la ropa del adulto las soltó con un gesto casi exagerado y se removió para ser soltado de aquellos brazos que lo aprisionaban, sin embargo Wei WuXian no lo soltó, acercó su rostro al suyo y tocó sus frentes por un segundo. Luego habló con naturalidad – ¿No te lastimaste, o sí, pequeño Lan Zhan? – el niño negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo estaba tenso.

_"Realmente no está acostumbrado al contacto físico... supongo que de toda su familia la única que podría dárselo era su madre..."_

El estómago de Lan WangJi crujió.

\- Oh, vamos por algo de comida – solo soltó al niño entonces, emparejó la cinta en su frente sin pensarlo dos veces y el niño se alejó un poco, sus ojos estaban incómodos pero ya era tarde, Wei WuXian ya la había tocado. Notó el rojo en las orejas del pequeño.

_"¿Por qué está avergonzado ahora? Tal vez me he acercado demasiado..."_

\- ¿Qué te gustaría comer? – se detuvieron en frente de un puesto de comida. Había bastante para elegir pero el niño no dijo nada, aunque su vista si estaba fija en un par de pequeños baos con rellenos de carnes y verduras.

_"Ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que hemos comprado comida en Gusu, Lan Zhan ha comprado de estos... deben ser sus favoritos."_

\- Un kilo de baozi, por favor – le dijo al vendedor – La mitad con carne y la otra con verduras – el niño lo miró impresionado, no era difícil saber que pasaba por su mente- ¿Te gustan verdad?

\- Mn.

Mientras comían sentados en una banca a un extremo del lugar, Wei WuXian miró las estrellas. Los sueños de Lan WangJi eran tan perfectos en cuanto a detalle que ni siquiera se le escapaban los letreros de los locales a su alrededor, incluso el mismo Wei WuXian podía recordar cuales aún existían en aquella reconocida calle en Gusu.

_"Es muy extraño que no haya sucedido nada... tal vez el sueño trataba de que Lan Zhan se perdía y pasaba alguna dificultad que yo espanté con mi presencia... ¿Ya debería dejarlo ir?"_

El niño comía en silencio mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada al puesto con aquel conejo pomposo.

\- Descuida... – le dijo Wei WuXian – Cuando crezcas tendrás muchos de ellos y tú tío te permitirá criarlos.

De pronto se acercaron a él dos hombres vestidos con uniforme blanco, gritaron estando aún a cierta distancia.

\- ¡Segundo Amo Lan! ¡Aquí esta! – de inmediato Wei WuXian se puso de pie y corrió hasta esconderse entre medio de la gente. Los ojos confundidos de Lan Zhan lo siguieron hasta que lo perdió, el niño no entendía por qué se había ido, y aunque Wei WuXian lo miraba a la distancia, sintió una leve picazón en el pecho por haberlo dejado sin haberse despedido. – Segundo amo Lan, debemos volver a GusuLan de inmediato.

La voz del discípulo no había sonado para nada tranquila. Alertado, Wei WuXian los siguió por el camino y las largas escaleras. El niño mantenía un paso casi a trote sin preguntar nada, aún llevaba en su mano una pequeña bolsa con baos que parecía negado a soltar.

Sin mayores dificultades, Wei WuXian entró en GusuLan, y saltando de tejado en tejado se aventuró hasta los salones familiares. Buscó a Lan WangJi hasta que dio con el pequeño niño que estaba de pie entre un grupo de personas que, por el grosor de sus cintas, debían ser parte del Clan Lan. Escuchó a unos ancianos decir en voz demasiado alta:

\- Después de todo, se suicidó. Así es como acaban los que actúan de malas maneras.

\- Tanto esfuerzo que hizo el líder de secta para protegerla y ella hizo esto... creo que nunca agradeció nada.

\- Silencio – les pidió Lan Qiren cuando los escuchó. Una mujer que Wei WuXian nunca había visto habló.

\- Están los niños presentes, absténganse de decir demasiado – tras decir aquello el silencio se prolongó. Wei WuXian bajó del tejado pero se mantuvo escondido, vio el rostro de Lan Zhan, parecía confundido y aunque no lo demostraba en sus facciones, él podía deslumbrar fácilmente cuando el miedo se reflejaba en su intensa mirada.

_"¿Este es... él día en que la madre de Lan Zhan... murió?"_

El pensamiento le produjo frío en el pecho.

Lan WangJi comenzó a mirar a ambos lados buscando con desesperación moderada alguna explicación, pero nadie le decía nada ni él parecía atreverse a preguntar. Entonces su tío lo tomó de la mano y lo alejó de allí. Caminaron en silencio con Wei WuXian siguiendo sus pasos hasta llegar a las habitaciones centrales de los discípulos.

\- Ve a dormir WangJi– le dijo en cuanto lo soltó. Lan Xichen se aproximó a ellos con algo de angustia en sus ojos.

\- Tío... ¿Por qué esta toda la familia reunida?

\- También tú ve a dormir XiChen, son asuntos de adultos.

\- Pero...

\- Son más de las nueve– su tono dictatorial hizo que Lan XiChen no se atreviera a agregar algo más, sin embargo el pequeño niño de ojos dorados habló.

\- Tío, hoy hice los deberes que correspondía al día de mañana. ¿Podría mañana ir más temprano con mamá? – Lan Qiren se frenó y cerró sus ojos con pesar antes de voltearse a ellos y responder con un tono ronco pero severo.

\- Ya no necesitan ir más a ese lugar, se pueden enfocar solo en sus estudios desde ahora.

Lan WangJi abrió sus ojos visiblemente asustado y miró a su hermano buscando una respuesta, pero Lan XiChen no dejaba de mirar a su tío con ojos llorosos. Él pareció entender la situación, como si ya la hubiese sospechado. 

\- Hermano... - le susurró el pequeño.

\- A dormir WangJi.

\- Hermano... ¿Qué sucede?

\- Son más de las nueve, eso sucede – el mayor le sonrió y abrió la puerta de la habitación que al parecer compartían.

Wei WuXian se quedó allí quieto y tragó saliva para intentar aminorar el nudo en su garganta.

_"Lan Zhan nunca ha sido expresivo, aunque definitivamente en este tiempo sus emociones eran más fáciles de percibir, de todas maneras es retraído... pero sus ojos... tienen miedo."_

Vio como Lan XiChen jalaba a su hermano hasta la habitación. Desde fuera observó la silueta del niño pequeño de pie inmóvil sin parecer querer dormir, luego la silueta más alta se le acercó, pareció decirle algo mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro y se alejó. La sombra del niño quedó allí, de pie. A pesar de eso, la luz en la habitación se apagó.

Se paseó por los al rededores y notó una novedad con respecto a este sueño; extrañamente a pesar de que el pequeño Lan WangJi se había ido hasta su habitación, el contexto del sueño seguía funcionando de manera particular, de modo que Wei WuXian concluyó que el niño estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de la habitación y que probablemente el ya adulto Lan WangJi, sabiendo lo que ocurrió, haya recreado escenarios sobre ello. Si es que realmente sus hipótesis eran acertadas, creyó poder tomar ventaja de ello.

Se escabulló para evitar la multitud y entró en la habitación que rodeaban la gente, efectivamente allí había un cuerpo cubierto con una sábana. Esperó a que un discípulo saliera del lugar y una vez solo, levantó la sábana de la persona allí tendida.

El rostro era sumamente familiar pero no porque lo hubiese visto antes, sino que era debido a la gran similitud de sus facciones con las de Lan WangJi. La forma de sus ojos, de sus pómulos y los labios eran considerablemente parecidos, las pestañas crespas daban una suave sombra bajo sus ojos y había un color rojizo rodeando su cuello como si fuera un ajustado collar.

Wei WuXian observó la marca y estuvo seguro que debió haberse realizado con una tela fina y firme como lo era un cinturón del traje de secta Lan. No queriendo molestar demás, volvió a tapar el cuerpo y se fue.

Caminó hasta las habitaciones, al parecer alrededor de las diez ya no quedaba nadie despierto. A hurtadillas se dirigió a la habitación de los hermanos Lan y abrió la puerta. Al extremo izquierdo dormía Lan XiChen en una posición perfecta, y al extremo izquierdo había otra cama, pero estaba vacía.

\- ¿Lan Zhan? – llamó en un susurro. Fue entonces que notó que el pequeño Lan WangJi seguía en el mismo lugar en donde había estado cuando las luces se apagaron. En la penumbra Wei WuXian no lo había visto, por lo que luego del susto se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – el niño parecía desconfiado.

\- Te dije que soy amigo de tu familia, ¿no?

\- Mn.

\- Hay alguien que quiere verte ahí afuera... - Lan WangJi inclinó su cabeza a un costado y Wei WuXian debió sujetarse sus propias manos para evitar apretar sus mejillas – Vamos, ve afuera.

El niño hizo lo que le pidió y mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada, Wei WuXian usó los talismanes para controlar el sueño. De pronto la figura de la bella Madam Lan apareció caminando en dirección a Lan Zhan. Dejó que la consciencia de Lan WangJi tuviera el control de la figura femenina de modo que desligó y suplicó para sus adentros que nada extraño o trágico ocurriera.

\- ¿A-Zhan? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa sutil y suave, similar a la permanentemente visible en el rostro de Lan XiChen.

\- Mamá... - susurró, su tono fue una mezcla de alivio y añoranza. El corazón de Wei WuXian se apretó, pero solo se acrecentó cuando notó que la barbilla de Lan WangJi estaba temblando y su labio inferior sobresalía en un puchero. Él no corrió hacía a ella, la saludó respetuosamente mientras parecía querer controlar la humedad en sus ojos. Para sorpresa de Wei WuXian, la mujer no dejó de acercarse y una vez estuvo en frente, lo abrazó.

_"Oh... o ella realmente era así de efusiva o es que Lan Zhan quería que esto sucediera."_

\- ¿Por qué te ves tan triste, A-Zhan? ¿Es que no puedes dormir?

\- Mn. – dijo el niño inmóvil que escondía el rostro en el pecho de su madre. No la abrazaba pero recibía de buena gana el tacto y las caricias en su cabello.

\- Ven, vamos a la cama, mamá te hará dormir como cuando eras más pequeño – ella lo sujetó de la mano y caminó con él hacia la habitación.

\- No soy pequeño.

\- Oh cierto, eres grande A-Zhan, casi todo un adulto – su frase fue acompañada con una risita al final. Entonces entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

Wei WuXian estaba de pie afuera, apoyado en un pilar, suspiró mientras miraba las estrellas. 

Lentamente todo a su alrededor comenzó a borrarse y supo que la atención de Lan WangJi debía estar por completo en su madre, de modo que el resto del contexto ya no importaba para su subconsciente. Creyó que lo dejó en buenas manos y rompió uno de los sellos para salir del sueño.

.

.

.

Despertó un poco aturdido, con dolor de cabeza. Ya amanecía afuera y debían ser alrededor de las seis de la mañana, pero a su lado, Lan WangJi dormía profundamente con su rostro apoyado en su hombro. Wei WuXian le dio un beso en la frente y se volvió a acomodar para dormir, después de todo, aún faltaba para que fueran las nueve. 


	6. Una habitación conocida

.

.

.

Cuando Wei WuXian abrió los ojos, la habitación a su alrededor le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Observó la cama, no había dibujos en ella, el color de las paredes e incluso el de las sabanas eran de un tono blanco, lo que lo desconcertaba, sin embargo la manera en que estaban ordenados los muebles le indicaban que era su habitación, aunque no lo parecía del todo.

 _"No están mis dibujos, ni los colgantes que Shijie hizo para mí, ¿Qué no mi habitación estaba repleta de colgantes? Además nunca estaba tan ordenada... "_ Pensó. Entonces lo entendió, era su habitación en el sueño de Lan WangJi, cómo no la conoció no podía imaginarla con exactitud, pero cómo Wei WuXian arreglo los muebles de su sala de investigaciones de la misma forma en que solían estar en su habitación, notó que su pareja se había hecho una idea muy similar a cómo realmente era.

\- Entonces estamos en el Embarcadero del Loto. – al sentarse en la cama notó un fuerte dolor en su pecho, además de la debilidad en sus músculos, sin embargo al mirarse las manos notó que este era su antiguo cuerpo el que no era débil en comparación al de Mo XuanYu. Tenía una gran quemadura en el pecho, esta había sido atendida pero aun cuando movía el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo le causaba dolor. De pronto su Shijie entró en la habitación y al ver su pequeño y delgado cuerpo se congeló.

 _"Mierda, el subconsciente de Lan Zhan recuerda a mi Shijie con cada pequeño detalle de su rostro"_ pensó al borde de las lágrimas.

\- A-Xian, ¿Cómo te sientes? - _¡Su voz!_

\- ¡Shijie! – se lanzó a ella ignorando completamente el dolor en su pecho, ella rió y enternecida le acarició el cabello, tal vez no era una reacción propia de su Shijie ya que si bien ambos se trataban con cercanía, el contacto físico no era usual en ellos.

_Lan Zhan la recuerda adorable, por eso ella se comporta así._

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Estoy bien, estoy feliz de verte – de manera impulsiva acarició su mejilla.

_Su piel se siente tibia, como siempre debió ser._

Ella lo guío de vuelta a la cama para que se sentara, Wei WuXian tomó un poco de distancia solo un par de segundos para observarla a detalle, llevaba un vestido rosa con tonos de un suave púrpura no tenía idea si Lan WangJi alguna vez la había visto fuera de los eventos formales, pero en efecto era un vestido que recordaba sí existía, estaba gustosamente sorprendido.

\- Fueron días difíciles pero ya están a salvo, mi A-Xian es muy poderoso, derrocó a una bestia de miles de años... ya nos hemos enterado de todo lo que sucedió – _Debe referirse a la bestia Xuanwu..._ \- ¿Puedes ir hasta la mesa para comer o prefieres cenar aquí?

\- ¿Cenar? ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó sin dejar de mirarla encantado por sus expresiones, pensó en que debía agradecerle a Lan WangJi por recordarla con tanta solemnidad. Tomó sus manos mientras la observaba, incapaz de soltarla.

\- Van a ser las ocho de la noche, has dormido todo el día.

\- Oh... Y, ¿Lan Zhan? ¿Está aquí? – ella volvió a asentir al tiempo en que tocaba la frente de Wei WuXian con la manga de su elegante vestido, procurando limpiar un par de gotas de sudor.

\- Está en una de las habitaciones para invitados. 

_¿Eso quiere decir que Lan Zhan soñó con un momento entre mi Shijie y yo? ¿Cómo más sería posible que estuviésemos teniendo esta conversación sin él aquí?_

\- ¿Está lastimado?

\- No gravemente pero estaba muy cansado, después de todo te cargó hasta aquí gran parte del camino por lo que fue a descansar.

\- ¿Y Jiang Cheng? – no pudo evitar preguntar, parte de él quería volver a vivir gustosamente esos momentos que le parecían de un pasado tan lejano.

\- En una reunión con Padre y un enviado por el líder de secta Lan, también hay un par de visitas de otras sectas por lo que dudo se desocupen pronto.

\- ¿Enviado? ¿Para qué? – acarició la barbilla de su Shijie y ella entonó los ojos, entre sorprendida y gustosa de recibir las tan melosas demostraciones de afecto, incluso esa expresión parecía ser de la verdadera Jiang Yanli.

\- El líder de secta Lan falleció.

_Oh cierto, cuando yo desperté luego de aquello, realmente me enteré de la muerte del padre de Lan Zhan..._

\- ¿Él... Ya lo sabe? – preocupado la miró y esta le respondió con una mirada sospechosa, la que dirigía a él cada vez que lo oía hablar de Lan WangJi, la conclusión del por qué ella le dedicaba esa mirada la había tenido en el presente luego de soñar en reiteradas veces trozos de recuerdos pasados, le parecía sorprendente que su pareja sí la había notado en aquel momento y la había archivado en su memoria.

\- Lo supo en cuanto llegó, quiso ir de inmediato a Gusu pero el enviado por su tío le pidió que se quedara aquí un par de días hasta que mejorara su condición y descansara, al parecer la situación en la secta Lan está tan complicada que no sobrevivieron los curanderos.

\- Ah ya veo, el viejo le pidió quedarse por si necesitaba curarse, es decir que Lan Zhan probablemente se vaya en cuanto se sienta mejor – concluyó, ella asintió.

Wei WuXian suspiró y se puso de pie mientras frotaba sus manos planeando detalles, le pidió a Jiang Yanli cocinar una gran lista de platillos, usó su talismán para tomar un poco de poder en las acciones del sueño y que los platillos se prepararan como realmente él los recordaba. Antes de permitirle a su hermana adoptiva marcharse, le dio un beso en la cien y entre risas ambos se separaron.

Tomó un par de prendas interiores, y con una sonrisa traviesa llevó consigo el mejor de sus trajes negros, entonces se dirigió a la habitación de invitados.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontró con un dormido Lan WangJi de diecisiete años. Su semblante relajado mientras yacía recostado apropiadamente.

 _"Creo que llegué al sueño incluso antes que Lan Zhan, ¿Es eso posible? O tal vez, puede ser un observador de sus propios relatos, ese tipo de sueños existe después de todo y es usualmente en él que sabes que estas soñando..."_ Meditó.

Caminó hasta él y notó que llevaba puestas sus ropas interiores, las que le había dado cuando estaban en la cueva, observó sus ropas manchadas de sangre ordenadas con cuidado sobre la orilla de la cama.

 _"¿Qué? ¿Lan Zhan soñó que nuestra hospitalidad era tan mala? "_ bufó, pensando que al menos eso haría funcionar su plan.

Tomó la ropa manchada y rota en algunas zonas y la examinó, definitivamente la prenda no tenía salvación por la que las tiró en conjunto con las botas, solo dejó el cinturón de jade y la sagrada cinta de la frente, la cual llevó consigo y lavó él mismo con sumo cuidado. Encargó a un sirviente ropas interiores blancas y botas blancas para después y dejó una de las negras propias, luego fue a buscar una bañera que llenó dentro de la habitación en que dormía plácidamente Lan WangJi. Incluso hizo un poco de ruido y este no pareció percibirlo.

 _"Supongo que su subconsciente sabe que no habíamos descansado bien, pero Lan Zhan nunca ha dormido por las tardes."_ Se decidió a despertarlo.

\- Lan Zhan... - lo removió, al comienzo arrugó el ceño como si realmente estuviera durmiendo profundamente, hasta se sintió un poco culpable por despertarlo a pesar de que sabía que él realmente si seguía durmiendo. Finalmente movió sus pestañas y cuando despertó pareció desorientado.

\- ¿Wei Ying? – se sentó en la cama con pereza y pareció contener un bostezo.

\- Lan Zhan, vamos, levántate. – este obedeció y parecía un poco avergonzado mientras se esforzaba por despabilarse. – llené la bañera para ti – le apuntó con el dedo índice a la mitad de la habitación – toma un baño y luego ponte estas ropas. – tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando notó la mirada descolocada de Lan WangJi.

\- ¿Son... Tuyas? – lo perturbado que parecía realmente le hacía querer dar carcajadas.

\- Sí, son mis prendas favoritas. Sé que el negro no es tu estilo pero es solo mientras preparan un traje para ti, y ten – le tendió la cinta – la lavé yo mismo con mucho cuidado, tenía un par de manchas de sangre pero quedó como nueva.

\- Gracias... - murmuró en tono bajo.

\- Cuando estés listo, ¿te parece si cenamos en mi habitación? El tío Jiang está en una reunión así que yo seré quien te cuide mientras estés aquí.

\- No es necesario – se apresuró a contestar mientras miraba el agua de la tina con cierto anhelo. Wei WuXian lo notó y se puso de pie dispuesto a dejarlo solo, no quería jugar con su inestabilidad emocional si acababa de enterarse de que su padre murió.

\- Iré a ayudar con la cena, te avisaré en cuanto esté todo listo. – se apresuró en dejarlo solo e ir a preparar las cosas en su habitación.

Quiso mostrarle a Lan WangJi como realmente era su habitación, por lo que tomó el talismán y recreo todo lo que recordaba que había en ella, incluso inventó un par de muebles demás que siempre quiso pero nunca encontró como realmente le gustaban, tuvo la consideración de recrear su escritorio desordenado con las mismas manchas de tintas en la madera que él hizo cuando aprendió a escribir. La única diferencia notoria con su antigua habitación era que esta estaba ordenada.

Jiang Yanli llevó la lista de platillos que le pidió y los encajaron en la mesa de centro.

\- ¿Comerás con nosotros o con Madam Yu?

\- Creo que será mejor dejarlos a ustedes comer solos – nuevamente le dedicaba aquella mirada sospechosa.

\- ¡Shijie! ¿Por qué me miras así? – se rió fuerte, se arrepentía de no haberle podido hablar sobre sus sentimientos por Lan WangJi. Le hubiera gustado recibir sus consejos.

\- Por nada, por nada – dijo entre risas nerviosas, se marchó mientras parecía contener una carcajada. Wei WuXian negó con la cabeza disfrutando de su humor.

Fue a buscar a Lan WangJi hasta la habitación y en vez de tocar solo gritó desde afuera.

\- ¡Lan Zhan, la comida está lista! – la puerta se abrió con lentitud, revelando la silueta del segundo maestro Lan, Wei WuXian sintió su mandíbula desencajar sin ser capaz de medir su reacción. – Woow

Se permitió apreciar la vista desvergonzadamente, la piel blanca de Lan WangJi resaltaba con fuerza al contraste del traje con finas telas negras, la ropa interior también era oscura por lo que el cinturón de jade y la cinta de la frente hacían juego entre sí, dándole un matiz equilibrado entre el negro y el sutil blanco en su vestimenta. El cabello largo caía con leves ondas húmedas por sus hombros, se veía despierto, fresco y sereno, Wei WuXian sintió que la usual brisa fría que lo envolvía había desaparecido un poco.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó incomodo sintiendo la fuerza de su mirada.

\- Lan Zhan, te ves increíble. – aduló sincero, Lan WangJi apretó los labios pero no dijo nada.

\- Sígueme, vamos a comer antes de que los platillos se enfríen.

En cuanto entró a la habitación de Wei WuXian observó con impresión a su alrededor, manteniendo la vista en los detalles de los colgantes o los dibujos descuidados que colgaban de las paredes.

\- Mantienes mucha cosa innecesaria en tu habitación – comentó, sin embargo su tono no parecía criticar, sino que estaba sorprendido.

\- A los de tu secta les enseñan a mantener lo estrictamente necesario, ¿no? Habitación ordenada, mente limpia, lograr una armonía y Feng Shui perfecto. – Lan WangJi asintió – bueno yo soy totalmente lo opuesto, si no tengo desorden soy incapaz de pensar con comodidad, el orden extremo en los espacios me estresa. Mi propio equilibrio es lo que ves – dijo refiriéndose a cómo era su realidad en ese entonces, ya que en el presente poco le importaba como fueran los espacios mientras que Lan WangJi fuera quien estuviera allí. – me gusta guardar objetos que me provocan felicidad, los colgantes que ves son todos hechos por mi Shijie, los ha hecho para mí desde que era una niña, los dibujos son recuerdos de momentos valiosos.

Lan WangJi miró con atención el lugar, parecía intrigado pero no preguntó nada.

\- Lan Zhan, puedes preguntar sin miedo a la privacidad, después de todo ya estas dentro de mi privacidad en este momento. – se sentaron frente a la mesa y ese en silencio observó la gran cantidad de platillos con sorpresa, Wei WuXian estuvo atento a sus expresiones. – Le pedí a Shijie que preparara mis platillos favoritos para que los probaras, no tienes que comer todo, con que pruebes estará bien, además yo me comeré todo lo que no te guste. – dijo gustoso mientras tomaba los palillos y su garganta producía un sonido de satisfacción una vez se llevó a la boca la primera probada. – Mi Shijie es la mejor cocinera del mundo. Te hubiera cocinado yo pero probablemente no hubiera logrado nada comestible, quisiera aprender a cocinar algo que te guste mucho, ¿Tienes algún platillo favorito? – Lan WangJi aún no se decidía por cual platillo probar primero, pero en cuanto escuchó el tono en que Wei WuXian le propuso cocinarle pareció consternado.

\- No es necesario. – murmuró con las orejas enrojecidas pero ocultas bajo su cabello.

\- ¡Bah! Lo digo en serio – lo miró probar la sopa de raíz de loto primero, su corazón dio un latido fuerte cuando pensó en que estaba degustando precisamente aquel sabor que era tan preciado para él, sus pesadillas y ahora sueños controlados les estaban dando la posibilidad de compartir muchas cosas que en el pasado no pudieron conocer del otro. - ¿Te... Gusta?

\- Excelente – susurró luego de un rato, Wei WuXian se sintió en las nubes.

Durante el resto del tiempo le permitió comer en silencio, sabiendo que le era difícil mantener una conversación mientras comía debido a sus hábitos estrictos de buena conducta, se asombraba que no le hubiera dicho "no hables mientras comes" al contrario se mostraba interesado en lo que Wei WuXian le decía, aunque realmente fueran cosas sin sentido.

_"Creo que a Lan Zhan ya le gustaba bastante en este entonces... de lo contrario ya me hubiera silenciado o solo se hubiera mantenido alejado de mí, ¿Lo tendré mareado? Parece cómodo conmigo... que extraño es verlo actuar así en una apariencia tan joven. Es tan apuesto, se ve tan malditamente ardiente con mi traje... tal vez podría..."_

\- Wei Ying – lo llamó de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? – aparentemente Lan WangJi había terminado de comer.

\- Tu herida, ¿Cómo está?

\- Ah, no te preocupes, duele pero si no pienso en ella realmente no la recuerdo, esto... Lan Zhan... - este lo miró esperando prosiguiera - ¿Podrías dormir aquí esta noche? – los ojos del segundo maestro Lan se abrieron en notoria sorpresa, aunque había algo más en ellos que Wei WuXian no pudo descifrar – probablemente te vayas mañana temprano y yo... bueno, no creo poder dormir si estas en la habitación de en frente, me quedaría más tranquilo si te tuviera cerca de mí. – su tono sincero no dejaba dudas con que no estaba bromeando, el rostro complicado de Lan WangJi parecía divagar en las posibilidades.

Wei WuXian estuvo seguro de que recibiría un "patético" o un "ridículo" pero por el contrario lo primero que escuchó fue una voz dudosa preguntar:

\- ¿Por... qué?

\- Te lo diré si aceptas. Vamos Lan Zhan después de lo que hemos pasado, no puedes seguir considerándome como un extraño.

\- No lo hago – dijo solemne.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Dormirás aquí? – Lan WangJi miró a ambos lados de la habitación, había solo una cama.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En mi cama, por su puesto.

\- ¿Y tú? – Wei WuXian se contuvo de coquetear sabiendo que lo espantaría, por lo que optó por fingir timidez, mirarse las manos mostrándose aparentemente nervioso y susurrar de manera casi inaudible.

\- Junto a ti. – esperaba que su intento por ser adorable hubiese valido la pena, al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos suaves de Lan WangJi y supo que había logrado su cometido.

_"¡Está enternecido, Já!"_

\- Mn. - fue la respuesta que tanto esperaba, se puso de pie y comenzó a retirar los platillos indicándole a Lan WangJi donde podía lavarse los dientes y prepararse para dormir en tanto él volvía, después de todo ya iban a ser las nueve.

.

Wei WuXian se recostó primero e hizo un espacio para Lan WangJi, quien una vez se acomodó dio un suspiro levemente nervioso. Si él no lo hubiese conocido ya, en el pasado no se hubiera percatado de su tensión. 

Un silencio largo se instaló en la habitación.

\- Lan Zhan, ¿Ya estás dormido? – susurró sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – la voz ronca en susurro hizo que sus manos tuvieran la fuerte necesidad de apretar algo y él sabía perfectamente qué.

\- Hum, esto... ¿Podemos hablar?

\- No. Duérmete.

\- Ash... - _"Es increíble que deba tener que confesarme cada vez que sueña, aunque... ¿Si lo beso o lo toco sorpresivamente me apartará?"_ – solo quería saber cómo estás... quiero decir, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido en tu secta... Deberíamos intentar hacer algo para aliviarnos.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – Lan WangJi se inclinó hacia él en la oscuridad y Wei WuXian aprovechó esa oportunidad para besarlo en tanto se sentaba sobre él con un solo movimiento. Los labios del segundo maestro Lan estuvieron congelados un par de segundos antes que pareciera conectar sus ideas para reaccionar levantando un poco su cabeza para devolver el beso con fervor.

_"Lan Zhan jamás decepciona."_

Se besaron durante varios minutos sin que ninguno se apartara para respirar por lo que cuando sucedió ambos jadeaban, Wei WuXian no quería darle espacios a Lan WangJi para hacer preguntas por lo que volvió a sellar sus labios mientras acariciaba sus uñas por sobre el torso vestido del más alto. Besó su cuello sabiendo cuales eran los puntos sensibles, acariciando la mejilla del segundo maestro Lan podía adivinar que esta debía estar sonrojada por el calor, mantuvo su mano bajando en una caricia desde la mejilla hasta las clavículas donde la dejo bajar en tanto removía la bata interior. Lan WangJi tomó el rostro de Wei WuXian y volvió a juntar sus bocas, pareció querer cambiar la posición pero el más bajo se sujetó con fuerza de la cama para impedírselo, por debajo de él escuchó un gruñido.

_"Me considero satisfecho desde ya."_

\- Perderé el control si te veo sobre mí Lan Zhan – le susurró con palabras entrecortadas mientras su boca lamía el lóbulo de su oreja y sus manos terminaban de abrir la ropa, entonces las manos de Lan WangJi también desabrocharon su bata en movimientos menos precisos pero decididos, luego acarició la piel suave de Wei WuXian, se acomodó de modo que pudiera ver un poco más de lo que tocaba. - ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le susurró a las orejas que no podían estar más ruborizadas.

\- Mn. – mordiéndose el labio Wei WuXian acomodó una mano a cada lado de sus hombros y comenzó a mover las caderas, dejando que sus erecciones se frotaran con tactos suaves, Lan WangJi no parecía dispuesto a esperar y tomó ambas fuertemente con su mano, entonces comenzó a masturbarlas.

\- Aah... eso es Lan Zhan, muéstrame como te tocas a ti mismo, estoy seguro ah... que me encantará sentirlo mg... también. – como si Lan WangJi no fuese capaz de escuchar algo más de su parte, con la mano libre jaló hacia él a Wei WuXian para besarlo con fuerza, este comenzó a moverse embistiendo contra la mano permitiendo que la fricción de sus movimientos y de la mano de Lan WangJi estimularan aún más sus cuerpos. – Aaah...

A pesar de que a ratos se movía menos contra aquella mano, tener la visual de Lan WangJi debajo de él era algo que pocas veces podía hacer, además parecía que el Lan WangJi menor tenía menos practica conteniendo sus expresiones y sobre todo su placer, a ratos su rostro se contraía muy levemente, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y su boca permanecía abierta, a pesar de que no hubo sonido alguno de su parte cuando miraba en los ojos de Wei WuXian parecía perder el ritmo de los movimientos de su mano.

\- ¿Por qué te distraes cuando te miro? – se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído - ¿Qué estás pensando que te pone tan inseguro? Por casualidad... ¿te preguntas si me gustas? ¿Qué siento por ti? ¿Si estoy disfrutando?

\- Wei... Ying... - suspiró de su oído, haciendo que sus cabellos se erizaran. Porque aquella voz hizo que su placer aumentara considerable en tanto comenzó a mover su cadera con rapidez, olvidando a medias lo que estaba por decir.

\- Mg... ah Lan Zhan, ¿Cómo podrías no gustarme? Todo en ti me fascina, haz lo que quieras conmigo, úsame como plazcas, te amo tanto... - a penas termino de balbucear la última palabra cuando fue empujado hasta quedar tumbado bajo Lan WangJi, quien lo miró a los ojos por largos segundos antes de besarlo, Wei WuXian abrió sus piernas abriéndole camino, sin embargo el segundo maestro Lan lo sorprendió cuando bajó su boca dando besos y rozando sus labios por sus músculos mientras descendía, bajo su ombligo una lengua acarició unos pocos vellos. – Aaah... ¿Lan Zhan? – por supuesto que Lan WangJi no respondería desde allí, de todas formas la respuesta más sincera fue su acción al meter la erección de Wei WuXian en su boca.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto.

 _"¿Lan Zhan ya habrá leído libros eróticos para este momento?"_ logro articular la pregunta en su mente antes de perder por completo esa capacidad, la boca suave y caliente del segundo maestro Lan había comenzado un vaivén de succiones rítmicas. El sonido de la humedad comenzó a hacer eco en la habitación, las piernas de Wei WuXian temblaron cuando las succiones aumentaron en su frecuencia y cuando creía que no podía ser mejor, Lan WangJi retiró la erección de su boca para dar explorar con su lengua, humedeciendo todo a su alrededor y prestándole vital importancia a sus testículos.

\- ¡Aah! – sin control se inclinó en una sacudida sorpresiva y completamente vergonzosa, si le hubiera tocado vivir aquello en su juventud se hubiera disculpado pero luego de tantas veces de repetición, ya no era el caso. Lan WangJi pareció divertido con su descubrimiento y repitió el acto varias veces obteniendo el mismo resultado, entonces levantó las caderas de Wei WuXian y en aquella posición lamió el camino hasta su entrada trasera. – ¡Oh, Lan Zhan! ¡No lamas ahí, solo mételo, no tienes que hacer eso! – como si no lo hubiera escuchado prosiguió y entonces Wei WuXian verdaderamente comenzó a temblar sin control alguno – oh mierda... ¡Lan Zhan, por favor mételo de una vez!

\- No grites. – le pidió apartándose y acomodándose entre sus piernas, miró su propia erección húmeda a causa de los fluidos y pareció pensar en algo pero como si la respuesta fuera profundamente vergonzosa se quedó quieto. Wei WuXian recordó la razón por la que solía detenerse antes de entrar en él, pero no se solía contenerse dudoso por algo tan banal.

\- ¿Aún en este momento puedes ser vergonzoso? – le dijo con una risita, se incorporó de un solo impulso y metió sin dudar siquiera la notable erección en su boca tocando la punta de esta con el límite de su garganta en una sola embestida, bajo los dedos que se sujetaban de los muslos de Lan WangJi sintió la tensión muscular. Se movió varias veces más soltando un montón de saliva en el acto, luego se alejó dándole una fuerte succión a la punta.

\- Oh...

\- Lubricada como querías. – le dijo con un tono triunfal.

Se recostó abriendo las piernas y Lan WangJi se tomó unos segundos para admirarlo antes de penetrarlo de una sola estocada, Wei WuXian arqueó la espalda.

\- ¡Aaah! Así, otra vez. – Lan WangJi se apartó y volvió a repetir su movimiento, nuevamente obtuvo esa respuesta solo que esta vez Wei WuXian jaló la solapa de su túnica abierta para rogar por un beso. El segundo maestro Lan comenzó a moverse estando dentro de sí y perdiendo un par de gemidos en los labios de Wei WuXian quien se sujetaba de su espalda disfrutando la ausencia habitual de las cicatrices. - ¡Ah! Mng.

\- Wei Ying... no grites... - volvió a pedir sin dejar de moverse, como si le costara demasiado mantener la respiración ya acelerada mientras besaba al que estaba debajo de sí, metió un dedo en la boca de Wei WuXian mientras escondió el rostro en su cuello, naturalmente Wei WuXian lo succionó casi por acto reflejo, ahogando sus gemidos mientras sus piernas temblaban y su propia entrepierna ardía. Sus sacudidas en dirección vertical hicieron que un Lan WangJi totalmente receptivo notara lo que deseaba y tomó la erección que goteaba entre sus dedos, con el pulgar esparció el líquido por el glande antes de masturbar con propiedad, tomándola con fuerza y realizando movimientos circulares hacia la parte superior y entonces él no pudo más. Wei WuXian abrió la boca en un jadeo ahogado mientras su cuerpo expulsaba semen sobre el abdomen de Lan WangJi, temblaba tanto que se abrazó a él con fuerza mientras aún recibía embestidas.

\- Lléname Lan Zhan, termina dentro de mí – suplicó en un gemido extasiado, el segundo maestro Lan pareció perderse con el contenido de aquellas palabras y en cuatro estocadas más se congeló sobre el cuerpo de Wei WuXian mientras su erección se vaciaba dentro de él, también tembló ligeramente mientras era abrazado por el otro, finalmente cedió ante la sensación dejando caer su peso sobre Wei WuXian.

Ambos jadeaban con fuerza mientras permanecían juntos y sudados. Cuando Lan WangJi intentó apartarse fue capturado por las piernas de Wei WuXian que lo hicieron volver a donde ambos sintieron que pertenecían. Se quedaron así, hasta que se durmieron.

.

.

.

Por la mañana Wei WuXian sintió algo tibio moverse por sus piernas, cuando abrió los ojos vio apenas como la silueta de Lan WangJi estaba limpiándolo.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué pasó?– preguntó somnoliento.

\- Estas mojado. – le respondió sin mirarlo, de inmediato Wei WuXian se sentó en la cama y se miró así mismo, gran parte de su entrepierna ya estaba limpia sin embargo las sabanas no. – Oh... - miró el lado de la cama de Lan WangJi - ¡Oh! Tú también...– comenzó a reír fuerte mientras el segundo maestro Lan continuaba con su tarea, solo que esta vez sus orejas estaban ruborizadas.


	7. Un soplo de vida

.

.

.

Wei WuXian se sentía tan cansado dentro del sueño como en la realidad.

\- Vas a dormir aquí – le dijo Lan WangJi mientras lo miraba con las túnicas desordenadas hacia la cama, Wei WuXian no pudo evitar mirar la cicatriz en su pecho mientras el déjà vu le devoraba hasta el último pensamiento... 

_"¿La primera noche en el jingshi?"_ pensó en tanto le pesaban los brazos.

¿Cómo era posible que su cansancio se trasladara incluso al sueño de Lan WangJi? Había tenido un día agotador, se forzó así mismo a practicar con Suibian hasta que el sudor le empapó las ropas y con toda la frustración que le traía la poca habilidad del cuerpo de Mo XuanYu para el cultivo, se negó a soltar a Suibian hasta que pudiera manejarla como si fuera parte de él. En fin, la noche abrazó al cielo y no lo había conseguido, lo que sí consiguió fue caer dormido en cuanto colocó su cabeza en la almohada, pero los talismanes escondidos bajo la cama y el quemador de incienso aún tenía cenizas de la noche anterior por lo que, él despertó en un sueño que no era suyo como todas las otras noches pero esta vez sintiéndose tan exhausto que la frustración le afectó el genio.

No. No era eso, no solo estaba frustrado… se sentía, ¿Deprimido mientras miraba a Lan WangJi? Quien ahora se arreglaba las túnicas para cubrir la quemadura en su pecho.

 _“¿Será que estoy demasiado cansado como para lidiar con las energías negativas en los sueños de Lan Zhan?”_ se preguntó mientras miraba la espalda de Lan WangJi dirigirse a la otra cama detrás del biombo. Contrario a lo que aconteció en el pasado, Wei WuXian se recostó en la cama sin queja alguna, dispuesto a volver a dormir.

 _“¿Se puede dormir dentro de un sueño verdad? Por favor dioses díganme que sí.”_ Acomodado bajo las sabanas de la cama principal se arropó en forma de capullo y cerró los ojos. Bien. Los párpados le pesaban, definitivamente podría dormir.

La oscuridad comenzó a avanzar en su subconsciente y cuando estuvo seguro de que se había dejado llevar lo suficiente por ello, volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe dentro del Jingshi.

 _“Mierda. Mi consciencia es la que es traída aquí cada vez que duermo, incluso si me duermo dentro del mismo sueño despertaré aquí con la sensación de haber sido escupido en el subconsciente de Lan Zhan”._ Molesto por no poder descansar se levantó y arrastró los pies hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Quería abrazar a Lan WangJi y recibir mimos mientras podía libremente acariciarle el torso, como siempre.

Una vez en frente del hombre “dormido” recordó lo que había hecho en la realidad de aquel recuerdo, lanzarse sobre él y forcejear para luego ser entumecido hasta caer como un saco de papas sobre Lan WangJi. Bien, estaba tan cansado que no necesitaba ser entumecido, pero tampoco tenía ánimos de jugar. 

Contrario a lo que sucedió, permaneció de pie unos segundos contemplándolo. El segundo maestro Lan dormía hacia un costado, llevaba su túnica interior perfectamente acomodada incluso bajo las sábanas, el cabello liso caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros y le recorría un poco del cuello. Wei WuXian tuvo la extraña sensación de algo atándose en su pecho mientras lo contemplaba… definitivamente estaba demasiado débil para lidiar con las pesadillas tristes de Lan Zhan, ¡Lo estaba consumiendo la energía del sueño! ¡Porque no era normal que tuviese tantas ganas de llorar sin razón! 

Tragándose el nudo que amenazaba con subir desde su pecho hasta su garganta, se metió lentamente bajo las sábanas y sabiendo que Lan WangJi estaba despierto estiró su mano para acariciar el contorno de su nariz con un dedo, dejándolo caer en forma de una caricia que cruzó por sobre sus labios a modo de cosquillas, aunque Lan WangJi no movió los labios sí frunció el ceño y es que Wei WuXian sabía perfectamente que un roce tan delicado debía causarle cosquillas. Finalmente acunó su mejilla con su mano y permaneció en aquella postura unos momentos, en un suspiro demasiado profundo el calor de las lágrimas se extendió mientras una le recorría la mejilla y la otra goteaba desde su nariz hasta la almohada.

Lan WangJi abrió los ojos lentamente, en su mirada había la suficiente ternura como para calentar el corazón de Wei WuXian que lloraba silenciosamente y mientras lo miraba fijamente recordó un pequeño acontecer del día que había ignorado con todas sus fuerzas pero ahora parecía hacerle frente para propinarle más lágrimas o tal vez… tal vez fuera el inicio mismo de toda su tristeza y esta había esperado al momento en que su subconsciente se había relajado lo suficiente como para escapar.

Con toda la intención de molestar un poco a Lan SiZhui, entró a su cuarto para esconderse y darle un susto, pero siendo la primera vez que entraba en su habitación no pudo contenerse de darle un pequeño vistazo a lo que había en ella, muchos libros y carpetas estaban cuidadosamente guardados en el único mueble que había dedicado a guardar artefactos poco útiles, entre ellos un cuaderno con dibujos infantiles que debió haber sido de Lan SiZhui cuando aprendía a escribir o esa idea se hizo Wei WuXian debido a la mala letra en ellos y los dibujos deformes. Dio con varios “retratos” donde aparecía un Lan WangJi con cabeza redonda y cuerpo de palito, cayó en el detalle de que en todos ellos tenía una boca triste. Es muy posible que fuera la manera en que el pequeño A-Yuan percibiera al inexpresivo HanGuangJun pero también es cierto que Lan WangJi efectivamente estaba viviendo un duelo bastante largo y él sabía que Lan SiZhui podía leer con más éxito que fracaso el rostro de Lan WangJi… un sentimiento de angustia se posicionó en su corazón desde entonces, luego de revisar casi veinte dibujos similares más salió de la habitación sin propósitos de continuar jugando y con toda la intención de distraerse, tomó a Suibian y comenzó a entrenar hasta tal cansancio que realmente había olvidado el asunto… o eso creyó, al parecer el asunto se escondió en alguna parte de su mente, donde aún dolía. Junto a todas sus otras culpas… dolía.

Mientras miraba los ojos profundos de suave color dorado, se le escapó un sollozo y sin ser capaz de contenerse por más tiempo se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Lan WangJi, rodeándole el torso con una de sus manos con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. 

Presionó el puño sosteniendo la túnica del otro, intentando contener el derroche de lamentos que amenazaban con escapar, se sentía tan tenso mientras intentaba sostener con el pecho el nudo que se hacía cada vez más pesado…

Lan WangJi aún permanecía un tanto tenso y notablemente confundido, pero devolvió el abrazo, acunando con cuidado la cabeza de Wei WuXian, enredando sus largos dedos en los mechones enredados y propinando un pequeño masaje a modo de consuelo.

\- Lo si-siento Lan Zhan… - logró balbucear, siendo totalmente consciente de que estaba humedeciéndole la túnica, pero qué más daba, era un sueño después de todo. La real debía estar limpia, ¿cierto? – Lo siento po-por haberte hecho esperar tanto…

Ante sus palabras el cuerpo que lo sostenía pareció congelarse un poco, luego intentó alejarse probablemente para mirarlo y constatar la veracidad de las palabras, pero simplemente Wei WuXian no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo a ir, así que lo sostuvo con más fuerza.

\- ¡Te amo Lan Zhan! – soltó en un tono alto mientras aún el hipo le entrecortaba las palabras.

\- Wei… Ying… - suspiró notablemente impresionado.

Y entonces el escenario cambió.

Wei WuXian abrió las pestañas húmedas mientras sollozaba. No estaba recostado en la cama posicionada en la zona lateral detrás del biombo, ahora estaba en la cama principal, sentado sobre las piernas de Lan WangJi mientras era acunado y abrazado con cierta presión, el segundo maestro Lan se movía de atrás hacia adelante en un vaivén que buscaba relajarlo en tanto sus manos daban palmaditas a modo de consuelo.

Cuando Wei WuXian notó que estaba despierto, se separó un poco de su pareja y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la túnica, entonces miró el desastre que dejó en túnica de su pareja.

 _"Vaya realmente le ensucié la túnica"_ pensó mientras intentaba limpiarla con la manga de la suya. De inmediato, Lan WangJi le detuvo la mano, entonces Wei WuXian hizo un puchero.

\- Lo siento… - Lan WangJi lo miró con el ceño fruncido en preocupación, y con la yema de los dedos le limpió ambas mejillas, aunque era inútil, las lágrimas calientes seguían cayendo.

\- No… todo está bien, no llores – pidió mientras le tomaba la mano y se la llevaba a los labios, depositando un suave beso en su dorso para luego girarla y besar los dedos, Wei WuXian se golpeó el pecho con la mano desocupada, como si culpara a su corazón por su actitud, intentó respirar profundamente para calmarse y aunque el resultado era lento comenzaba a recuperar la respiración y a disminuir los sollozos.

\- Creo que… yo… - desvió la mirada hacia el incienso apagado – necesito decirlo o no se irá.

\- Mn. Escucharé. – susurró antes de entrelazar los dedos de sus manos. Wei WuXian bajó la mirada, dedicando especial atención a las manos que ahora descansaban sobre su regazo. 

\- Lo siento por haberte hecho esperar, por haberte agobiado tantos años pensando en mí… hubiese deseado que el recordarme no hubiese dolido, que nunca te hubieras sentido rechazado por mi culpa o… solo. - su voz se quebró al final, por lo que aclaró su garganta antes de continuar - Lo siento Lan Zhan… todas tus pesadillas son por mi culpa y yo… yo… - Lan WangJi lo abrazó, cortando sus palabras con la fuerza de su abrazo. El bien sabía lo triste que podía ser anhelar una segunda oportunidad por tantos años, aferrándose a aquella ilusión sin ningún tipo de esperanza lógica, pero afortunadamente aquel ya era un tema del pasado.

\- Pero Wei Ying ha vuelto – le recordó en un susurró cerca de su oído – Y está aquí. Conmigo. - sabiendo que esas palabras no serían suficientes, agregó – Yo realmente no cambiaría nada de lo que sucedió mientras no estabas, no si todo ese pasado me ha llevado a ser tan feliz desde que has vuelto.

Tres latidos pasaron antes de que Wei WuXian reaccionara. 

\- ... ¡Lan Zhan…! - llamó mientras se revolvía de manera ansiosa entre sus brazos pero sin intención de escapar de allí.

\- Está bien – susurró de pronto Lan WangJi, volviendo a depositar su mano sobre el desordenado cabello del otro, acunando su cabeza y manteniéndola contra su pecho – ahora todo está bien y es lo único que importa. Wei Ying puede descansar sin preocuparse.

Wei WuXian ya calmado del todo pero aún con las pestañas húmedas, se alejó lo suficiente como para mirar a su pareja a los ojos, el corazón le latía desbocadamente como si fuera un ave que comenzaba a aletear libremente por primera vez luego de haber cargado un peso asfixiante por horas.

Llevó sus labios hasta la mejilla de Lan WangJi y depositó un suave y casto beso.

\- Te amo tanto Lan Zhan. – dijo con voz firme mientras le sostenía la mirada, Lan WangJi le regaló una pequeña sonrisa en tanto decía:

\- Te amo tanto Wei Ying.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, yo iba a escribir una cosa menos sad pero de repente apareció la música de estudio Ghibli y me metió a la fuerza esta escena en la cabeza.
> 
> Besos babosos y esponjosos.


End file.
